


Fated to lover her:

by Mystical_iris



Category: The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_iris/pseuds/Mystical_iris
Summary: "Lee min ho" the trending name in South Korea. A 27 year old successful entrepreneur, his very cold a monotonous outlook never failed to capture the attention of the women around him.He has always earned wanted or desired for. But why does he always carry this very cold outlook.Is there some pain dug deep in his hearth?Kim go eun, the youngest of her family, she has always got love and attention from her family and her friends. She has a boyfriend for 4 months now, but  why did she accept his proposal?  Was is it because, she wanted to be in a relationship, or because her friends persuaded her, or because she couldn't say a simple NO. She is very scared and anxious about everything. She always felt a void and an empty feeling inside her.Is she the healer of his frozen heart? Is he the one who can fill the voids inside her?
Relationships: Lee Min Ho/Kim Go Eun
Comments: 41
Kudos: 138





	1. A day in Lee Min Ho's life:

**A day in Lee min ho's life:**

"Lee min ho" is becoming a trending name in South Korea, in the list of CEOs under 30. He is 27 years old, the only son of Lee jin-ho, the chairman of Lee corporation. His son, the heir of the Lee corporations.

Money, good looks and fame have come to me without a need for me to struggle for it. I have always got what I wanted, apart from support, love and compassion. I did try to get those as well, but after a certain age I understood that, expecting those from the people around me has no use.

I was 7 years old when my mother decided to leave me, her family and get re-married to a person whom she had an affair with. It was very painful for me to continue living without her, the first woman of my life whom I admired, trusted and loved the most. Every emotion towards her vanished when I heard her saying she doesn't want me anymore. After my mother left, my father avoided me, maybe he was scared or ashamed to answer the question I would be asking him. Initially it was difficult for me to understand what was happening around me.

My paternal grandparents were very supportive, my grandfather always lectured me about how to efficiently make use of time, how to earn money and how to retain it, but my grandmother was different, she used to read to me and narrate her experiences as my bedtime stories, at least her stories had emotions like love and compassion, which I was me yearning for.

When I was 8 years old, I met Wo Do-hwan, the only friend I have. He was my classmate. He came into my life when I was all alone, he came during the times when I used to carry a brave and all okay expression on my face during the day and cry all my heart out during the night. Do-hwan is the only one who knows everything about me, about my emotion, my mood swings. And somehow, I felt comfortable around him and comfortable in sharing stuff which I wouldn't share with anyone at that age, and today he understands everything without me telling him anything.

The other person I come across everyday is Jung eun-chae, granddaughter of my grandfather's best friend, if I would agree, she will be married to me right at this moment. When I was 19, I met her for the first time. I was attracted to her, or more precisely to her body, she is breathtakingly beautiful. I wished her heart would be as beautiful as her face. But she had other intentions. That moment I realised that there is no true love or compassion, those emotions are just a lie, which people use openly to get what they want.

I clearly know about her intention for her to stay around me, the best thing that can happen in a woman''s life is to be the daughter-in-law of The Lee's family, but I am not willing to give her that status.

I was amazed when she tried to seduce me for getting married to me. I would have pleasured her in a blink of an eye and satisfied my needs, but unfortunately her body is not worthy of the status of my wife in exchange.

Women around have always been my stress relievers, but just for a few minutes. Just to satisfy my physical needs.

When I was 22 years old, I graduated from Yale university in Business management. I didn't want to inherit my family's company, so I decided to take up another entrepreneurship course and start a company of my own. My grandfather supported me proudly, whereas my father was disappointed. I never gave anybody a chance to alter my decisions, so I went ahead with my plan.

After 5 years today my company stands on the top as one of the leading startups. Last year on my grandfather's request I agreed to manage one of our family businesses as well.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Min ho yah, good morning!!" Do-hwan greeted Minho.

"Morning, why are you here so early?"

"I have come to inform you that we will be having an official meeting with the Mr. Yang today at 8pm."

"When was this decided? I thought they would be coming next week."

"Yes, but somehow they ended up coming yesterday evening, and wanted to meet you yesterday night itself, but you were busy with your girl, so, I didn't disturb you."

"You could have just called me, she wasn't interesting as I expected."

"Wah!! How can you say that, like seriously, she is one of the hottest Russian models. Do you know that?"

"So... what does it have to do with sex? Forget it, pay her and send her off, I will meet you at the entrance in 30mins"

"Yeah, okay boss!!"

"Good morning sir" Krystal greeted Lee min ho stepped out of his house.

"Morning Krystal"

"What's today's schedule?"

"Hmm... Sir we have meetings at 10am and 2pm with accounting/finance and marketing teams, since you wanted to meet the production team, I arranged it at 12pm. The Chairman and your grandmother wanted to have lunch with you so I arranged it at 1pm, is it okay sir, I wanted to ask you yesterday evening but I couldn't reach you."

"No issues"

"Okay sir, then you have last meeting of the day at 4pm with sales team"

This is how my usual day goes, I never spent my time alone, to listen to my inner voice, I don't want to listen to it, I just don't want to feel loneliness and pain yet again.

"Min ho yah, how are you? I guess you completely forgot that you have a grandmother, who keeps waiting for your call and messages, you don't care about me now..."

"Oh grandma, I am sorry, I have been very busy lately, I heard you had your checkup last week, is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I am not sure how many years will I need to be alive to see your wife, my grandchildren, aigoo"

I laughed out loud, I don't remember after how long..

"Min ho, how are you?'

"I am fine appa, how about you?"

"I am fine too, you should visit home sometime, you haven't visited since you returned from your Europe visit"

"Yes, I will"

"How is it going with the China project?"

"It's going well, actually today evening I am having a meeting with Mr. Yang"

"That's great!"

"Now, if you both have finished you business talks, let me remind you about my presence here"

"Oh oh grandma, tell me why did you want to see me?"

"Min ho yah, I am very serious this time, see each and every person needs some companion in life, you may not feel the need now, but you will surely feel it later."

"I don't understand why you are delaying to say yes to Jung eun chae, she will be the perfect daughter-in-law of our family" appa said.

"Appa, I clearly remember telling you this, that I don't want anyone to interfere in my personal life, I did not let anyone make decisions for me and I will never let anyone to do so, I have no intentions to satisfy your needs or wishes"

"And grandma, I don't think I feel the need for some person or her compassion, I never felt in the past and I will never feel in the future" well I did feel a need, yearn for love and compassion in the past, I lied, but I learnt to overcome unnecessary feelings since no one then cared about how I felt.

"Aigoo, what should I do to convince you, not necessarily that it has to be Eun chae, why don't you try dating? Anyone, you can like anyone, it just has to just be a girl, that's it, I know that other relationships are legal as well."

"Hahaha" the only person who can make me laugh out like this is my grandmother, do hwan, too can make me laugh, but most of the time he annoys me.

"What was it about?" Do-hwan asked Minho as soon as he came out of the dining room.

"The same old marriage discussion"

"Why don't you give it a try once?"

"Now you don't start. Please. I have no patience left."

Why should I give a try, when I know exactly what would happen. All the girls are the same, they love my money, good looks, and my body most importantly. Not even a single girl till date has ever asked me why do I have that cold look on my face or why do I treat them so rough, they all like my roughness. They let me treat them the way I want, and that's the thing I hate most.

________________________________________________________________________________

At 2pm meeting:

"What the hell have you been doing? When were you planning to tell me about the loss? If it's so painful to work, just stay at home. Don't you dare work with your body present here and mind somewhere else"

"Sorry sir, I will make sure to correct it and this will not happen again"

"Well, I will not let it happen again, I believe very strongly that mistake once happened will happen again, Do-hwan"

"Yes minho.."

"Change the project leader immediately"

"Sir please..." the project leader tried requesting min ho, but he just glared at her and he left without listening to her pleads.

"Min ho yah, this the suit that I brought from home for you to change, Its 7pm now, we can reach the venue in 30 min once you get ready"

________________________________________________________________________________

"Where is the venue?"

"The white ocean"

"It's so crowded, why did they want to meet here?"

"This place has the best strippers"

"Damn!!"

"Upstairs, it's upstairs there" do-hwan said signalling Minho, as Minho looked up.

I immediately started climbing the stairs, looking below the stairs where people danced mindlessly, just then someone's head hit against my chest hard. I stood there to find a short girl, in clothes that weren't suitable for a club, seated on the stairs below me as she fell with some force. I was about to yell at her, just then she looked up at me, her eyes were filled with tears, she blinked at me and those tears rolled down her pale face, her face looked very pale as if she saw a ghost, I just scoffed at her and stepped right next to her and left.

When I turned back I saw Do-hwan helping her, I didn't let it bother me anymore.

"Sir, this way" Krystal was already there when I stepped into the room.

"Hello Mr. Lee min ho" A man in his 60s recognised and greeted me in Chinese as I walked towards him.

There was a translator behind him who translated what he said to me.

"Hello Mr yang, it's nice meeting you," I said in Chinese.

The man gave a shocking expression and gave out a wide smile.

"Well did you learn to speak Chinese to impress me?"

I smiled at him and said "if impressing would be this easy I would have definitely learnt it for you, but I leant it as a part of my language course."

He laughed nodding his head.

"I heard you are Mr. Lee jin ho's son, how come you never mentioned it or mentioned your father's company?"

"I wanted LMH corporation to have a collaboration with your company and I am the founder of the company, I didn't find a need to mention his name or about the Lee businesses" min ho said very confidently.

"It could have given you an edge, a better and easy way to convince me."

"I guess, I still have an edge because you came all the way from China to take a look at LMH corporation"

"Hm.. that's true, you speak well Mr. Lee"

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Yang, it's Mrs. yang" His secretary interrupted the conversation and gave him a phone to talk, which he immediately took into his hands.

"I am sorry Mr. Lee, I need to take this call.:

"Sure Mr. yang"

"Min ho yah" Do-hwan rushed towards Minho.

"Where were you?"

"I was helping the girl who fell on the stairs, seriously? How can you just leave without even checking if she's alright?"

"If I do so, within a minute, she would stick to me like a leech and I am not in a mood now"

I was amazed by Minho's reply, he treats all the girls in the same way, his grandmother is the lucky one to get some love and affection from him and his mother is the only person who gets his maximum anger and hatred from this cold-hearted person.

"I am sorry, it was my wife, she is very worried about what I am eating here, though it's not my first time visiting South Korea." he said laughing.

I just smiled at him.

"Are you married Mr. Lee?" I was taken aback by his sudden question about my marital status.

"No, Mr yang." I replied.

"Girlfriend?"

"No." I said.

"Why? you are very handsome, girls would have thrown themselves at you?"

"Well, yes they do, but I don't think any of them are fit to be my girlfriend or my wife Mr, yang."

"I understand what you mean, I guess you are still yet to meet your life partner, who will just love you with her whole heart without any expectations."

I laughed at what he said without my consciousness.

"Mr. Yang time has changed, today we don't get anything for free, for everything we need to pay a price and for emotions, especially love we need to pay the highest price."

"We don't get anything for free today, that's true. But it's true for materialistic things and not for emotions and feelings." Mr. Yang said. He continued saying..

"You will meet that one person, whose sole motive would be to love you, support you, care about you, and share the deepest pains of your life."

That moment, I wished what he said would come true, but within seconds reality hit me and my senses were back.

For the next 1 hour Mr. Yang spoke only about love and how he met his wife and how his life changed, today was really a bad day he thought, people only spoke to him about love and getting a girlfriend or a wife.

He lost it after some point and only concentrated on drinking, Mr yang and Do-hwan realised that he was drunk.

With that Mr. Yang told him "Its was very nice meeting you Mr. Lee min ho, I am very happy and amazed knowing your perspectives towards life and the way you challenge every single fact before following it."

"I wish to meet you the day after tomorrow. I will be meeting Mr. Kim so-hyun tomorrow. Do you know him?"

Minho clenched his jaw and fisted his hand listening to that name.

"No," he said, without even thinking for another second.

"Hm, he is also of your age group"

Minho did not reply to that and slightly bowed to show Mr. Yang respect as he stood to leave.

Lee min ho was very annoyed and angry, once Mr. yang left, Do-hwan went along with Mr. yang to send me off. Minho called his guard and asked for the car keys.

"Give me the car keys," Minho said.

"Sir, but you are drunk, I will drive you sir."

"Shut up and give me the car keys. Now!!" The guard feared and gave his boss the car keys.

________________________________________________________________________________

Once Minho was out of the club, he tried looking for his car, he realised that he was drunk, he could not stand straight, he lost his balance and fell to the ground near to a car.

Just then he heard a girl's voice, he understood that she was talking to him. He could feel her hand on his shoulder and she was kneeling in front of him.

He saw her bare thighs, he tried looking up at her, the moment he saw her, he realised she was the same girl from the staircase. He saw that there was concern in her eyes, but why? She barely knew him, her eyebrows were creased in worry, she was different from the girls he met before.

She was very short, her face was small, her mono lid eyes, her small cute nose, her pink lips slightly parted, her wavy hair, her face was without any makeup and everything caught his attention. He could smell a very sweet scent from her, not the smell of alcohol or strong perfumes which he hates to smell from the girls who throw themselves at him.

He got an urge to touch her fair thighs, and he did, he placed his palm gently on her, he could feel heat emerging from her skin, when he heard her voice again he got back his senses and pushed on her thighs as he got up.

When I did not respond to her, I saw her leaving, this was new to me, never did a girl try leaving me alone. Especially when she got a chance alone with me.

"Hey, you" I called her, I don't know why I called her.

"Yes" she turned and looked at me.

"Come here" I said, she was scared. I can see that. She started walking towards me again.

"This is my car key, help me to find where my car is parked" I told her. And she obeyed.

She took the keys from me and located the car, she was staring at the car for a few seconds, until I took the keys from.

"Sir.." she said, I knew what she was going to do next, I didn't respond to her, though I felt an urge to touch her. I was in a very bad mood then and I just wanted to go home and sleep. But, she dared and held my arm and stopped me from opening the door.

"What are you doing?" I said staring at her, with an annoyed look on my face

"I am supposed to ask you that sir, what are you doing? Do you even realise that you are drunk?"

I was very angry that moment, why the hell does she care whether I am sober or drunk?

"Why do care, just mind your business"

"I was sir, but you were the one who asked me for help and now being aware of your state, I cannot let you drive" she amazed me, what was her intention, was she worried about my safety or was she upset that I am not any interest towards her?

"Why? Are you interested in me?" I said and I smirked at her.

"Sorry what?" she asked me, with an annoying look on her face.

"I understood your intention towards me, so stop acting and if you want to have me so badly, get into the car, I don't have much time tonight" I said

She looked startled.

"MIN HO yah." I heard Do-hwan calling my name, I was still looking at her.

"Thank god, you are still here, I thought you left. Get in I will drive you home" Minho nodded at Do-hwan.

I just look at her one more time before getting into the car.

I was getting even more upset just by looking at her, but why? her innocent face irritated me so much, so much that I just wanted to throw her on my bed and have my way with her. I saw her smiling for the first time at Do-hwan, all she gave me was worried, furrowed and annoying expressions.

I couldn't take it any longer, I started feeling hot in the car.

"Do whan!!!!" I screamed from the car. I saw her looking at me again and instantly her expression turned back to the annoyed one.

I saw her with a normal gaze until I saw her taking the card that do-hwan was giving her. She smiled at him again, widely this time.

I just couldn't take my eyes off her, I kept looking at her, I wanted to know what they spoke, and what made her smile. I wanted to know how much more crazy she could drive me if I was sober.

Do-hwan got into the car, and I looked at her one last time before turning to the other side.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you okay?" Do-hwan asked Minho.

"Terrible headache.." Minho said hold his forehead with his hands.

"Why did you drink so much, I didn't expect you to drink today, that too in this important meeting."

"Mr. yang, that person drove me mad, and I couldn't handle it anymore, hearing him talk about his love story annoyed me so much that I just started drinking."

"Here take this." Do-hwan gave a bottle to Minho.

"What is this, hangover drink?" Minho asked. "When did you buy this?"

"I didn't buy it, Kim go eun sshi, the girl we just met, she gave it to me when I said you may be having a terrible headache. I guess she brought it for her boyfriend."

So her name is Kim go eun...something else caught my attention even more.

"Boyfriend? She said that?"

"No... but don't you think she would be having one, she is so pretty and see the note on it..I guess she would be having one"

The note says.."I know you enjoy partying and having lots of fun...but please remember not to have more than 2 drinks next time!!"

I was angry when I read it, I just took it into my hands and crumbled it before putting it into my blazer.

As soon as he reached home, he went straight to his room, which no one has visited other than him. This is his personal space, he doesn't allow anyone to enter apart from the maid. He has another room for the girls he sleeps with, but once he satisfies his need with them, he returns back to his room to sleep. Maybe he thinks sleeping with a girl after sex is intimate.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, he still had the hangover drink bottle in his hand.

I spend my whole day having meetings, appointments and usual conversations with visitors. I end up working the whole day, keeping myself busy in one or other way, and at the end of the day I end up bringing some random girl to my bed. Sometimes I feel I want a change, but I don't want to experience any new pain or heartbreaks, he thought.

________________________________________________________________________________


	2. A day in Kim Go-eun's life:

I have had a very simple lifestyle all these years of my life. My family has always been there for me no matter what happens. Being the youngest of the family has many perks, at least I had.

My parents didn't want me to move to Seoul when I got admission in SNU. My mother wasn't happy when my sister moved out. She took a lot of time to adjust to her absence at home.

But, I wanted to start living independently, I am very attached to my parents compared to So dam though she doesn't agree to this. It took me so much courage to convince myself that I will be able to survive alone in Seoul, without my family. Learn to be independent, handle situations and make decisions all by myself.

Apart from my family, I have two best friends, who knows me inside out, Park Bo-gum and Kim ji won. We have been together since elementary school.

One of the happiest moments of my life was when we three got into SNU for Business Management. I have no idea why I had taken BM, probably because of So Dam's suggestion or probably because my friends have taken it.

This is one of the negative qualities I have, which I acknowledged when I was very young but still I could not get rid of it. I can't make a simple choice or decision for myself. I always needed someone's suggestion or guidance. The funny part is that I can give the same guidance and suggestion to someone else, when they needed it.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Present day.**

I am in my fourth year of bachelors- 1st semester. I have been one of the toppers for three consecutive years, but not many in the university are aware of my name. I am an introvert and always led a quiet life. It's not like I don't like socialising, I did try mingling with people around me in the past three years, but I wasn't comfortable. I always felt I was the odd the one out in the group.

Park Bo-gum and Kim ji won are completely different from me, they love outings and partying. Most of the time I had to tag along with them.

"Good morning baby!!" Kim Ji-won said.

it's 11am when Kim ji won, woke up. She slept late last night as she had to complete her assignments. We both have been roommates for the past three years, we did try to share the room with other girls, but we weren't comfortable doing that. So we decided to continue this way for another year as well.

"Morning! Coffee?" I asked her.

"Yes please, God!! My head is aching" she said aloud, holding her head with her palms.

"Why do you always keep the workload till the deadline? And why did you go out yesterday evening when you had an assignment to complete?" I asked her, giving her a serious look.

"Go eun hah, please not now, I will get ready quickly, please wait for me. I will be done in 10 minutes" she said, getting up from her bed.

I just signed, this actually has been usual repetitive conversation all the past these years, I have always been the first person to complete the assignments and pass it onto these two lazy idiots, who find copying difficult.

"Lets go." Ji-won said.

"Yeah just a min." I said, as I was still packing my bag.

"Go eun ha, we are going out today and you are coming with us, yesterday you gave us some stupid excuse for not coming, but I will not let it slide this time" she said as I was locking our room door.

"okay....okay relax, but where are you guys planning to go?" I asked her.

"White ocean club, it is one of the most expensive clubs in South Korea and Bo gum has somehow arranged the passes for us, isn't it exciting?" Ji-won said with a bright smile on her face.

 _She did seem very excited_. I thought.

"What is exciting about it? And I have already been to a club a few times now, I really don't find anything interesting about it, I just hate the loud music and the nuisance that people do after getting drunk. Why don't we choose some good eating outlets and try some tasty food? or even better let's go shopping hm..?" I asked her, with a hope that she would agree to this.

"God eun ha yah, why are so boring, you just need to be free, open up yourself a bit and you surely will enjoy the clubs as well. See today you are coming with us and that's final." She said without giving me a chance to argue.

"Where are you guys going?" Park Bo-gum startles us from behind, putting his arms around our shoulders.

"To the white ocean!!" Kim Ji-won screamed.

"Yeah!! let's go..." Bo-gum screamed.

And without further discussion I just dragged them to the class.

"Why do we attend this class, though we have sufficient attendance, I can't give eye contact to him and pretend as if I am understanding all the shit he is saying" Bo-gum said. He was sitting in between Kim Go-eun and Kim Ji-won, in the first row of the class.

"Shhh, lower your voice Bo-gum" I said without looking at him.

"God!! Eun Ha yah why are you torturing us like this, I told you I didn't want to attend this class" Ji-won said leaning over Bo-gum, pretending as if she was taking a look at my notes.

"Guys it's almost over, last 10 min. So keep quiet and listen to the class." I said.

"Finally.... I thought the last minute was the last minute of my life." Park Bo gum said, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, it's over, let's go to the cafe," Ji-won said.

"Hm okay" I said.

"Kim go eun, can you please come here" we were just walking out of the class when I heard the professor calling out my name.

"Yes professor" I said, walking towards him. Bo-gum and Ji won followed me as well.

"Kim go eun, I have a task for you. For the convocation of the senior year students which was postponed due to covid, I would like you to talk to and invite one of the effluent CEOs of South Korea. You have to persuade him/her to attend the event and address the students."

"Sir, I have never done something like this before, I am not sure if I will be able to accomplish this task" I said with a nervous expression.

"You have never tried it before, so I think you should definitely be able to do it. I will email you the person whom you should talk to about the event, feel free to reach me out if you have any queries." Professor said, smiling at me, before he walked out of the class.

"God, what am I supposed to do, how can I persuade someone to give a speech, what should I do??" I was very scared when the professor left.

"Relax, Go eun hah, why are you scared of everything, you just need to invite someone...that's it. And we know you will be able to do it, so don't worry." Bo-gum said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah" Ji-won said.

"Hm.." I replied to them.

We were in the cafe, mindlessly I was having my coffee sitting there.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once I reached my hostel room, I started taking my laptop out and started googling how to professionally persuade people to attend events.

"Go eun hah, it's 6pm already, we have to go to the club and I am not going to tolerate any excuses, so hurry up." Ji-won said she was already dressed up.

"Yeah yeah madam, I will get ready, give me another 10 mins" I said.

"Eun ha yah, we will be late, we have to come back by 9pm, what are you doing, since afternoon you are sitting with your laptop" Ji-won asked.

"One minute...I just received an email from the professor." Go-eun was reading the mail.

"I should speak with the CEO of The LMH corporations." I said looking at Ji-won.

"Oh.... Since the professor mentioned 'effluent' CEO he must be in late 50s or 60s, I guess..." Ji-won said.

"Hm....how am I supposed to talk to him..what should I say..?" Go-eun said, touching her forehead.

"Relax...I will give you a good suggestion once we are back, let's go now or else Park Bo-gum will kill us for being late, he already called me twice" Ji won said.

"Hm okay" I said, as I got up to get ready.

"Hello girls!!" Park Bo-gum was already at the entrance with passes when we reached the club.

"Seriously eun ha yah? What are you wearing and why are you carrying your laptop bag? And you Ji-won, you call yourself her best friend? Can't you help her dress in a better way?" Bo-gum said looking at both Go-eun and Ji-won.

"Yah Park Bo-gum, I told her, when has she listened to me and do you know how difficult it was for me to convince her?" Ji won replied staring at Bo-gum.

"Guys let's stop worrying about my dress now, let's go. Please" I said to both of them.

As we stepped, there was loud music being played and people were dancing crazily as if today was the end of their lives. Park Bo-gum and Kim ji-won already started mingling with their regular club mates, so I tried searching for some place to sit, where I wouldn't be disturbed by anyone, at least for sometime, I know it's too much to expect in a club.

I couldn't find any place to sit...there were people everywhere. What should I do? I thought. I could not find Ji-won either.

Just then I saw a staircase, I could see a door with a guard outside. I made a guess, it could be a restaurant or maybe a tap room for elite people. Without thinking further I started climbing the stairs. The guard outside the door, looked at me from top to bottom. Was he looking at my outlook? I wasn't very badly dressed though. I was wearing a black glittery sweatshirt to suit the club, shorts and sneakers for my comfort.

I was scared for a minute but then the guard opened the door and let me in, as I stepped in I was flustered to see what was happening in front of me. The room was dimly lit, there was music playing, I could hear male voices....cheering, I turned to take a look around. There were girls removing their clothes and few girls already removed their clothes and were moving around a poll. I was in shock until I realised that these girls are called strippers and striptease was happening there.

There were many people who were seated on sofas, they looked elite, by looking at their clothing.

And on the other side of the hall, there were many round tables where people were having their drink and seemed to be discussing something. I was standing at the same spot for a few minutes now. I got my senses back and decided to move out from there. I pushed open the door with complete force and made my way out. I was very scared, I could feel my legs trembling. Though nothing strange happened, this was the first time I witnessed something like this, people showering money notes on those girls, I just could not remove those scenes from my mind.

I was rushing down the stairs, just then I collided with someone and fell back on the stairs. Tears rolled down on my cheeks, then I realised, tears were already welled up in my eyes as I came out of that room.

After a few seconds, I looked up to see who it was, but my eyes were blurry, I could see a tall person in black suit in front of me. As my vision got better, I could see a man, he was staring at me with a serious look, he was handsome, very handsome, before I could apologize, he stepped right beside me, on my file that fell off my hands when I had fallen. A couple of guards went behind him. I closed my eyes with my palms after a few seconds, I wiped off my tears. I suddenly felt someone crouched down in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder, I removed my hands off my face and opened my eyes with a shocked gaze. There was a man..He was handsome as well.

"Hey young lady, are you okay?" Do-hwan asked me.

"I am okay....I am very sorry, I was in a rush and I..." I said, still startled.

"It's alright, we were in a hurry as well. Can you stand up?" he asked me with a smile on his face, he lent his hand to me and I took it to stand up.

"Let me see...hm you look perfect" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, slightly smiling at him.

"Your welcome" He flashed a very cute smile again and went ahead.

I came out of the club, I couldn't tolerate staying inside anymore. As soon as I came out, I text Ji won saying that I am going back to the hostel.

Just then I got a call from Ji-won.

"Yah Kim Go-eun, this is not good huh, how can you leave me alone here? Where were you? Why did you leave? Did something happen?"

"I am really sorry, I wasn't feeling well inside, so I came out, I am outside the club." I didn't want to tell her what I saw, Ji-won really wanted to coming here and have fun, I should not spoil her mood.

"Okay, there is a coffee shop just around the corner of the road, go and wait there, I will come in a few minutes let's go together." Ji-won said.

"It's alright Ji-won ha, you wanted to have fun today, I will be okay, I can really manage" I said.

"Shut up and wait for me, I know you can manage, but if your boyfriend gets to know that you are alone on the road at this time, he will surely kill us" Ji-won said.

"Yah, he will not say anything. But if you insist, I will wait for you in the coffee shop, take your time" I said, with a smile on my face when I heard her say 'boyfriend'.

"Hm okay" She said and ended the call.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked down the road and there was a coffee shop, I went in and ordered a cup of coffee to relieve my mind from the stuff that just happened.

Just then I started to think about the tall man I collided with in the club, though it was not a rule, but at least for the sake of humanity he could have checked upon me if I was okay, but he just left. I was even more scared after encountering him. I thought.

I wanted to forget him as well. I took my phone from the table and saw Jung in-sung wallpaper on it. This phone was the first gift I received from him for the completion of 1 month of dating.

When I was in 3rd year- 2nd semester, I met him for the first time in a party that I happened to attend with Ji-won and Bo-gum. It was his birthday. I didn't even know what occasion it was initially. I just happened to sit on a bench in the park where the party was organised.

After a few minutes sitting there alone, I saw a man walking towards me, I looked up to see who it was, he was my senior, I happened to see him a few times on campus. But I never met or spoke to him. He gave me a smile and asked if he could sit beside me.

"Yeah sure" I said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me peeping into my laptop.

"I was just listening to some song and editing my year end project" I said looking at him.

"Here? I guess someone forced you to come here.." he said smiling at me.

"Yeah... Bo-gum, my friend, its one of his friend's birthday" I said nervously, I didn't even know the person's name whose birthday it was.

"Well...its my birthday, I am your friend's friend," he said, moving his hand in his hair.

I was shocked for a minute, trying to analyse what he just said. I was very embarrassed.

"I am very sorry... wish you a very happy birthday!!" I said stammering.

"Thank you." he said laughing at my nervousness.

"I wanted to meet you today, I have observed you for a very long time now, Kim Go-eun" he said, looking at me.

I did not exactly understand what he said. I mean this was the first a guy has approached me to talk. Back in school days and early college days, I was considered unattractive and boring, as I was very studious and rarely spoke. A few boys whom I had a crush on..we're already dating someone else. And even if there weren't I wouldn't have approached them since I have no guts in doing so.

"Hey what are you thinking?" he suddenly brought me out of my thoughts.

"hm... nothing. I..." I was suddenly cut off when another guy approached us to call Jung In-sung to start the celebration.

"Can you please come with me to celebrate my birthday?" he asked me with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah... of course" I said, packing my stuff and standing up.

There were a lot of people who gathered around the table with a cake on it. I loved the decoration, there were a lot of balloons and pink roses everywhere. Once Jung in-sung stood in front of the cake and I happened to stand beside him, we started wishing him, he blew the candles and cut the cake.

"What happened? What did he say?" Ji-won asked me as she was standing behind me.

"Nothing, we just met and introduced ourselves" I said, slightly turning to my right.

Wait how did she know we met in the garden, I thought.

He took a piece of cake and moved his hand towards me, I was startled, I mean why was he giving the cake first to me, I barely knew him. Still I opened my mouth and took a small bite of the cake and let an awkward smile on my face.

After a few minutes, Jung in-sung clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Today is a very special day for me, it's not special because it's my birthday, it's special because the girl upon whom I have a crush is here. I saw her for the first time in the basketball court, when I was playing a match, all the girls who were present there were screaming, cheering and looking at us with excitement, but there was this one girl whose attention I...we all boys failed to capture. Even after that, many times I tried to get her attention but I failed miserably and I finally understood that she was different. She would always be with her two friends, she sits at the front row of her class, taking notes attentively. She has this signature dressing style- Jerkin/blazer, a plain t-shirt, jeans and shoes. I liked everything about her. And I don't think I will be able to get her attention naturally, so since she is here today.....Kim go eun, I propose you today, I like you and I request you to give me a chance... to date you" He ended up on his knees in front of me with a bunch of roses in his hands.

I didn't know what to say, I did see him on campus, few times at parties, but I never observed him, I didn't even know his name until a few minutes back. What should I say? Many things were running on my mind. This was the first time a guy has proposed to me, and proposed to me just the way any girl would like....just then, people started shouting.

"say yes....say yes.....say yes!!!"

Kim ji-won came to stand behind me and said "please don' t embarrass him in front of everyone, say yes"

Park Bo-gum was now on my other side " Go-eun hah he is an amazing guy, don't think a lot say yes, you should at least give him a chance"

I could not think any further..."yes" I said, with a little smile on my face.

Jung in-sung was very happy and excited, he held my hands before giving me a hug....my first hug. Apart from my father and my best friend..no one hugged me.

And now it's been 4 months, and we have been good so far, he would talk about his entire day, his plans for the week and I would do the same. Once or twice a week we would meet for lunch/dinner or just for coffee nearby the campus.

"Hey sweetie!!" there was a text message from In-sung at 7:30pm.

"Hey!!" I replied to him back at 8:10pm.

"What are you doing? Had dinner?" He texted me back immediately.

"I have come out with Bo-gum and Ji-won to White Ocean club," I replied.

"You never come with me to clubs or parties when I ask you out....not fair" He texted.

"I didn't want to... but I had too, you know I don't like these places" I replied.

"Yeah yeah..I know, text me after going back to the hostel, Don't stay there for too long" he texted.

"Yeah, okay" I replied to him.

I waited for more than 45 mins now, and still Ji won didn't come. I tried calling her but she didn't answer my calls. I was done with the work I was doing. I didn't know what to do. I just took my bag and started walking again toward the club. I saw a convenience store beside the coffee shop. I walked in to buy two hangover curing drinks. I took out a sticky note and started writing my usual message on two bottles, I was pretty sure they would be drunk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I was walking towards the club, I heard a man gasping behind me near a car, as far I can see he was trying to unlock his car or maybe a wrong car thinking it was his car. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. I was startled and turned around to see if there was anyone to help him, but I could not find anyone. And the security guards were very far from us.

I rushed to him and knelt down. He was holding his head with his hands.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked, trying to look at his face.

"Hmm..."

"Sir, can you hear me?" I asked him again.

He looked up, he opened his eyes and stared deep into my eyes, I realised that he was the same man who I bumped on the staircase, the one who left, without even checking out if I was okay.

But I was not him, I am different from him, so I did not leave him and asked him again.

"Sir, are you okay, can you stand up or do you want me to call someone to help you out?" I asked him.

Without breaking eye contact, he slowly leaned towards me, which made me breathless for a second, he kept his hand on my thighs, and continued looking at me, after a few a couple of minutes, he pressed my thighs down, supporting himself and got up.

I was shocked by what he just did and let out a small chuckle. He did not even bother to reply to me back, I didn't feel like helping him anymore. So, I just turned around and started walking towards the club.

"Hey, you" I heard him calling me from behind.

I turned to face him, "Yes?" I said.

"Come here" He commanded me, I was scared and surprised at the same time. This man, he may be rich and powerful but he has no right to treat others this way. But I wasn't brave enough to ignore him and walk away, so I started to walk towards him again.

"This is my car key, help me to find where my car is parked." he said, looking at me with his monotonous expression.

I took the keys from him and located his car, it was a metallic blue BMW, similar to the one I wanted to buy one day.

"Sir.." before I could say something he took the keys from my hand and walked towards the driver seat. I didn't think twice before reacting. I walked towards him and I held his forearm and stopped him from opening the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, his looks were very scary.

"I am supposed to ask you that question sir, what are you doing? Do you even realise that you are drunk sir?" I said, letting a brave expression on my face, though I wasn't brave at that moment.

"Why do you care? just mind your business" he said and yanked my hand.

"I was sir, but you were the one who asked me for help and now being aware of your state, I cannot let you drive." I replied to him, placing my hand on the windshield stopping him again.

"Why? Are you interested in me?" he said and smirked at me, that made my heart race faster.

"Sorry what?" I asked him, raising one of my eyebrows.

"I know your intentions towards me, so stop acting, if you want me so badly then get into the car, I don't have much time tonight" he said irritated, as if he was showing some mercy upon me.

I really wanted to hit myself for trying to help him, after listening to what he just said, since morning my day has been like hell, I don't know why? Why did I bother myself to help him? WHY?

While I was busy with my thoughts, I heard a voice from behind calling MIN HO yah.

"Thank god, you are still here, I thought you left. Get in, I will drive you home." He was the same person who helped me when I fell on the stairs in the club I thought.

The so-called MIN HO person gave me a last serious look before he left to sit in the passenger seat.

"Hey, we meet again," he said, smiling at me.

"Hey, yeah, sorry to say, but your friend is very weird, he wanted to drive in this drunken state, and it was very difficult for me to stop him. He was very annoyed. I closed my eyes after saying that word, I shouldn't have said that as he gave me a raised eyebrow look. I gave out an awkward smile.

"Yeah, I know how difficult it is to handle him, but I guess you did feel very lucky to meet him twice today" he said smiling wildly at me.

"Lucky? For what? Is a celebrity?" I asked him, with a confused look.

"You don't know him? no, he is not a celebrity, but no less than a celebrity." he said proudly.

"Am I supposed to know him?" I asked him.

"Hm, well he is the talk of Seoul now, so I thought maybe you were one among those girl fans of him" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh... no I am not and after meeting him today..I don't, I would want to meet him again. I said, looking into his eyes.

"Wow!! I guess you are super annoyed by him" he said and I just smiled at him.

"Anyway, I am sorry for the trouble he has caused, By the way I am Woo do-hwan" he said stretching his hand for a handshake.

"Haaa.. yeah, I am Kim go eun, Nice meeting you!!" I said, smiling widely.

"Oh nice name. So what do you do Kim go eun shi?" he asked me.

"I am a student of SNU, I am in my fourth year- business management," I said.

"Wow!! So next year I can expect to see your job application for our company then..." he said with a wide smile on his face.

"Company?" I asked him back.

"Do-hwan hah!!!!" We heard the annoying person's scream from the car.

"Sorry Kim Go-eun shi, I guess he is having a very bad headache, I have to go now, this is my card, I owe you one for the trouble my friend has caused" he said smiling.

"I will remember that.... just a minute" I said and took the hangover cure bottle from my bag, and gave it to him.

"Here, I happened to buy this, it cures the hangover faster" I said.

"Thank you!! This is so sweet of you." he said and gave me a cute smile again. I thought.

"Take care!" I said.

"You too, Bye" He said and got into the car.

With that they left and before leaving that annoying person made sure to give me a look before turning his face to the other side. I felt creepy.

"Eun ha" Kim ji-won and Park Bo-gum were out of the club.

"Sorry Eun ha yah, it was someone's birthday today, so we had to stay for a bit longer" Bo-gum said, blinking his eyes frequently and Kim ji-won was scratching her head. I clearly understood that they were drunk.

"Its okay, take this and drink it immediately," I said, giving the hangover cure drink to Ji-won.

"Let's go now," I said.

"Where's the drink for me?" Bo- gum asked with a shocking expression.

"It's gone, I will buy you a new one, come." I said, taking both their hands in mine and started walking down the road.

This is how my usual day goes, my classes, parties and outings sometimes, assignments, quizzes and exams most of the time. Once in a while I get to meet these types of annoying people as well. Though, I have no complaints about my life but still I feel a void within me, like as if something is missing.

________________________________________________________________________________

`<iframe src="https://youtu.be/uEPhGyP_9Ec"></iframe>`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving comments and kudos, it motivated me to keep up my work.
> 
> Let me know what you liked about this chapter through your comments :)


	3. Can I do it?: KGE 😮

The sunlight streamed into Lee Min Ho's room through the little opening of curtains and fell on his face. He put his arm on his forehead, when he felt his face getting warmer, he groaned a little before turning onto his left arm, he continued sleeping for a few more minutes, when his phone started ringing, he woke up with a jerk and answered his phone.

"Good morning, boss!!" Do-hwan greeted Min Ho. he heard him humming before saying...

"What is it?" Min Ho asked with his eyes closed.

"Were you sleeping? How is your hangover?" Do-hwan asked.

"Terrible," he said, before looking at his phone to see the time. It was 8am.

"Pick me up at 9am, I don't think I will be able to drive to the office myself." he said.

"Sure...sleep for some more time, I will be there in 20 min."

"Yeah...okay" Min Ho said and cut the call. His hand holding the phone, fell onto the bed beside him touching a bottle. He raised up on his left elbow to see the hangover drink bottle laying beside him. He took the bottle in his hand and got up to sit.

"Kim Go-Eun......" he called out her name.

He opened the bottle and started drinking it, with a one sided smile on his face. This was the first time he accepted something new from a girl. A smile grew on his face remembering the concern that he saw in her eyes at the parking lot. He didn't want to analyse what was he thinking or why was he exactly thinking about her that moment, he just wanted to recall her, her eyes, her lips, her scent, her personality, her voice....everything. He could not remember when was the last time a girl left an impression like that on him.

Do-hwan entered the living room to find Lee Min Ho sitting on the beige sofa, staring at the bottle with a little smile on his face. He was surprised to see Min Ho like that. He walked towards him and sat on the chair beside the sofa.

Min Ho looked up at him and cleared his throat before continuing to drink. Do-hwan was staring at him with a wide smile on his face.

"What?" Min Ho asked him, again with the same cold look reappearing on his face.

"You were staring at the bottle.." Do-hwan said with a naughty smile.

Min Ho avoided his gaze and said "No...I was just lost in thought." before continuing...

"That girl, who gave this yesterday..." he said, showing the bottle to Do-hwan.

"Kim Go-Eun shi..?" he asked.

"Yes, What were you talking with her for so long....?" Min Ho asked, inquisitiveness dripping from his eyes.

"Hm...we just had a general conversation...she seems to be nice." Do-hwan said smiling.

Min Ho wanted to know more about her, but considering the time, he stood up and walked towards his room to fresh up.

______________________________________________

"Good morning sir." Krystal greeted.

"Good morning Krystal" Min Ho greeted her back.

Do-hwan tried smiling at her, but she gave him a neutral expression.

"She doesn't even smile at me..." Do -wan told Min ho, disappointed after getting into the car. He was sitting beside him and Krystal sat in the passenger seat.

"Well...face value you know," Min Ho said, giving him a one sided smile.

"You mean...should I try keeping my face as frigid as your?" Do-hwan asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it works out well....women like it when you treat them cold heartedly, roughly." Min Ho said with a sadistic smile.

Do-hwan scoffed at him, but he was correct, women always go crazy around him, they never stopped coming to him though he treated them rudely, that surprised him a lot.

"But, you failed to impress a girl..." Do-hwan said with a smile on his face.

"Kim Go-Eun..?" Min Ho told her name without thinking twice.

"Wow!!...you remember her name?" Do-hwan asked with a curious look on his face.

Min Ho ran his hand in his hair before saying.."I don't suffer from amnesia, you said her name was 'Kim Go-Eun' a couple times since yesterday." Min Ho said, without looking at Do-hwan.

"Hm...yeah, you failed to grab her attention. And as far as I remember, she said you were very arrogant, weird and.... annoying as well." Do-hwan said with a little smile, which vanished immediately when he saw Min Ho turning towards him.

"She said that?" Annoying? Min Ho thought.

"Yeah..she panicked after saying that, I chuckled, looking at her expressions." Do-hwan said laughing.

She does seem to get easily intimidated. Min Ho thought and he liked that, women around him always acted outspoken and bold, but this girls' persona was different....and he seemed to like it.

"Sir?" Krystal interrupted their conversation.

"Yes," Min Ho said.

"I received an invitation letter from SNU and an email from a student of SNU, inviting you to attend their convocation as a chief guest next month." Krystal said.

"Next month?...I will decide and let you know about it Krystal." Min ho said.

"Okay sir." Krystal replied.

"They have been inviting you year after year, you already rejected twice." Do-hwan said.

"Hm...I will decide about it" Min Ho said.

"Min-ho.." Do-hwan stooped.

"oh...SNU?....that's the university... Kim Go-Eun is studying at..." Do-hwan said that to test Min ho. 

He did observe that whenever he spoke about her, he listened with utmost attentiveness. He had an intuition that Min Ho was interested in her, interested in knowing more about her, not for the thing that he usually does when he lays his eyes on a woman.

"She's studying at SNU? How do you know that?" Min ho asked, looking at Do-hwan.

"She told me.." Do-hwan said.

"You guys spoke a lot in that short time," Min Ho said sarcastically.

"Jealous?...So there's this girl- 'Kim Go-eun', who doesn't seem to like your emotionless outlook and rather likes my sweeter personality?" Do-hwan said looking straight at Min Ho's eyes.

Min Ho could not say anything to that, he just avoided his gaze.

"Her name was Kim Go-Eun... the one who sent me mail sir. " Krystal said.

"Wow!! Its fate I guess..." Do-hwan said.

"Are you crazy...fate? What does it have to do with fate idiot?"

"Forward that mail to me Krystal." Min Ho said before getting out of his car, as they reached their workplace.

As soon as he got into his office, without any distractions he got to his work. After finishing his first meeting of the day, he sat down in his office and opened his laptop to attend to the mails from foreign clients. Once he finished answering the mails, he saw the forwarded mail from Krystal.

Subject: Inviting Mr. Lee Min Ho to attend SNU's 74th convocation as a chief guest.

He opened the mail and started reading it, he read the mail carefully without leaving a single punctuation mark.

______________________________________________

Seoul National University,

From:

Kim Go-Eun,

Member of student council, SNU,

Seoul,

31th October, 2020,

Ms. Krystal,

I am writing to you on behalf of Seoul National University and as the head of the student council. The university has planned to organise its 74th convocation on 10th November, 2020 and we gladly would like to invite the CEO of LMH corporations, Mr. Lee Min Ho as one of the chief guests to join us in this event and to address the students.

Our university members as well as myself have seen his interviews and have enjoyed reading articles published on him. We are very interested and excited in meeting him.

We have invited few other eminent people as well, who have successfully established themselves in their area of interests.

It would be a great honour and privilege, if he would graciously attend the event. We are anticipating your reply and look forward to seeing him and listening to his knowledgeable speech.

Enclosed is a self-addressed envelope to make it very simple for you to reply. I can easily be reached at (234) 567-333 or at kimgoeun207asnu.edu.in.

Yours sincerely,

Kim Go-Eun.

______________________________________________

There was a knock at the door

"Sir, I again received an email regarding the convocation of SNU, a few students would like to meet you, to personally invite you regarding the same." Krystal said, entering Min ho's office.

Will Kim Go-eun come as well? Min ho thought.

"Okay, schedule it at 11am today." he said looking at his secretary.

So, Ms. Kim Go-Eun let's see how excited you are to meet me.

It was 10:30am, after a very long time, I was waiting for someone to come. I used to hate this feeling when I was young, no matter how long I waited...she wouldn't come. Will I be disappointed again?

At 10:50am:

"Yo....your girl is here" Do-hwan texted Min ho.

A smile curved on Min ho's face.

"Who?" I asked him, knowing who it was.

"The girl who called you annoying..." Do-hwan replied.

"So what?" I texted.

"Nothing...just wanted to let you know that she is here, standing right next to me...planning how to not meet you. I guess someone forced her to come here." Do-hwan texted.

Avoid me? Will she be able to? 

But why? Wasn't she excited to see me?

"Sir, the students are here, they are more than I anticipated," Krystal said, entering Min Ho's office.

"Send only Ms. Kim Go-eun, Krystal" Min Ho told Krystal. 

She blinked at Min ho in confusion.

".....She was the one who mailed you right?" Min Ho continued.

"Yes sir. But the students outside look very eager to meet you..." Krystal said.

"I don't have time nor patience to meet everyone. Take the remaining students a tour around the company." Min ho said, Krystal nodded with a smile and left his office.

I stared at the door, for it to open, my eyes were yearning to see her...I forgot to blink for a minute now.

The door opened....there she was...she looked so plain. She was just wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. She looked up straight before turning to her left where I was seated. She looked at me, her hand still on the handle of the door, she was standing at the entrance. Our eyes locked.

I didn't realise how I passed an hour with her, with a girl, right in front of me, with an urge to just look at her, at her eyes which were filled with fear, her tiny nose, her plain lips, her scent amazed me, she smelled like chocolate. After she left, I was still standing at the same spot, until Do-hwan barged in.

"Min Ho yah, what were you guys doing?, what took you so long??"

"We were talking, what else would we do?" I said.

"Just talking....you? With a girl, now that's something new that I get to hear." Do-hwan said with a surprised look.

"I don't find girls who are young and who get easily intimidated attractive." I lied.

"And still you can spend an hour with her...just talking...okay I believe if you say so....what was she like? like what did you two talk about?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked

"You asked me too..in the morning, well...I have plans with her," Do-hwan said.

Don't you dare think about her...I thought.

"She fell onto the floor, when she stepped into my office, I guess she is very clumsy" Min Ho said.

I stood up immediately and walked towards her, when she fell, I stood there looking at her, she was wearing heels this time. She was surprised when I lent my hand to help her, she was scared to take it, I held her hand and pulled her up close to me, she stopped breathing, that made me smile inside. 

Heels made her look taller this time.

"Clumsy? I don't think so.....I guess she was scared of you"...her friend was right. Do-hwan thought.

"Scared of me...why? She doesn't even know me." I said.

"Well..I guess...your look is enough to scare her" Do-hwan said laughing, while Min Ho stared at him.

"I was expecting you to barge into my office when I was with her....what were you doing?" Min ho asked looking up from his laptop.

"I was talking with her friend.." Kim ji-won..he thought about her again and smiled.

Min Ho looked up again to find Do-hwan smiling...

"You look very happy...was she interesting?" Min Ho asked.

"She was very interesting..." Do-hwan said, lost in her thoughts again.

______________________________________________

"Don't worry, she will be okay...shall we sit there and wait for her to come out?" I asked her pointing the the sofa's.

"Yeah..." Kim ji-won said, smiling, looking back at Min Ho's office before she started to walk.

"So, What's your name?" she asked me.

"Woo Do-hwan.." I said with a smile.

"I am Kim Ji-won," she said, before I asked her.

"Nice to meet you.. Kim Ji-won" I said and she just nodded with a smile.

"You both are friends?" I asked her.

"Yes..best friends actually, we are classmates and roommates as well....since elementary school we are together and there is one more friend...he is not here today." she said in one go.

"....That's nice to hear... I and Min Ho are childhood friends as well." I said.

"So..what do you do?" she asked me.

"I am the head of the advertising department of LMH," I said and continued.

"And you?" I knew she would be in business management as well, like Kim Go-Eun.

"BM...It's very boring actually, I wanted to do fashion designing...but my father forced me to take up this course." she said with anger mixed with a sad expression.

"Oh..that's sad..but you can still do it...when you have free time" I said.

"yes..I have taken up a course in it, Go-eun and Bo-gum suggested that encourages me to continue following my passion." she said with a smile on her face.

"Bo-gum...your boyfriend?" I asked...I wanted to hear her say no.

"NO....my other best friend..I mentioned.." she said.

"Oh..okay..then do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her immediately.

"Nope...What about you?" she asked, biting her lip.

"No...I had a couple of relationships in the past...but they didn't work. I had flings too..." I said openly.

"I too had relationships in the past, but none worked out for me." she said with a sad smile.

I just hummed, we were quiet for a few minutes.

"Why is she taking so long..?" she asked, looking at Min Ho's door. I just smiled looking at her worried expression. 

The other students went to take a look inside the company.

"What about your friend?....does she have a boyfriend?" I asked her.

He doesn't allow companies and clients...to talk with him for more than 10-20 min and here we are outside waiting for Kim Go-Eun to come out for past 40 mins now.

"Go-eun hah..? Yeah she has a boyfriend. I wouldn't call it an actual relationship though" she said sarcastically. 

When I heard that she had a boyfriend....my heart dropped for a minute. I wanted her to continue, so I just looked at her with a question mark on my face.

"I mean...they aren't like other couples...it's complicated you know" she said.

That's enough...I was happy that her relationship was not stable and complicated. I know it's wrong to think this way...but I had a feeling that she would be the right girl for Min Ho.

His anger, impatience, his colder outlook, his roughness...and her pleasant outlook, her patience, her calmness and her gentleness...they would be a great couple.

______________________________________________

Just then Go-eun came out opening the door and surprisingly Minho came out behind her too. 

Students returned from their tour as well. They were very surprised to see him..and started to gather around him.

"Hello everyone" Minho wished the students.

Kim Go-eun walked towards Ji-won and Do-hwan, when she saw them standing near the sofa.

"Go-eun ha.. All okay?" Ji-won asked her.

"Yes...he agreed to attend the convocation." Kim go eun said grinning.

"See I told you, there was nothing to be scared off." Ji-won said.

"That's great..." Do-hwan said.

He was surprised to see him talking with the students. He was even more surprised when he heard that he agreed to go. Last two years, he made some random excuses for not accepting the invitation. 

Go Eun smiled at him, while Ji-won held her arm happily.

"Okay, now I am going to see him...God! he look so tall and so handsome, is even for real?" Ji-won said as she sprinted towards Min ho.

"Ms. Kim.. this is my contact number, you can contact me...if you need to convey anything about the event to Mr. Lee" Krystal said, giving Go-eun her card.

"Thank you Ms. Krystal." Go-eun said, taking the card with her hands.

Do-hwan looked back at Kim Go-eun as if she was an angel. Min ho was peeking at Go-eun who was drinking water, while he was interacting with the students. 

Do-hwan and Go-eun smiled at each other and they walked to where everyone stood.

Once everyone got to speak with Min ho, he gave a little smile at everyone and taking a look at Kim Go-eun he went back to his office.

Students looked very happy and started walking towards the lift.

"Okay then Mr. Woo..we will leave now..we have a class in sometime." Go-eun said looking at Do-hwan.

"Yeah...Bye, Ms.Kim and Ms. Kim" he said smiling at both the girls.

They smiled too, bowed down and left.

______________________________________________

"Where are you lost..?" Min ho asked.

"Hm..nothing" Do-hwan said looking at Min Ho, who was leaning back in the chair looking at him.

"So you agreed to go...I guess she impressed you well?" Do-hwan asked Minho.

"Yes..I agreed to go, but no she didn't...she didn't even know who I was." He said sarcastically.

"Oh...then I was right....that's why her face was so pale when she saw your photo on the magazine..on the ground floor" He said.

"Really..?" Min Ho was amused hearing that.

"Yeah..." Do-hwan said laughing. Should I tell him about her boyfriend...no...I should confirm first, whether he has any feelings for her.

"Your ego would have hurt?..." Do-hwan said smiling.

"It did...a lot, I made her pay for it though.." Min Ho said, smirking.

"What did you do..?" Do-hwan raised his eyebrows..

"You get paid for doing your job...not for wasting time talking about useless matters...before I get angry get back to your work." Min Ho said.

"This is going to get interesting.... I guess" Do-hwan said, before walking out of Min Ho's office.

Min Ho just smiled before continuing his work.

______________________________________________

Three hours passed working and Min Ho thought of taking a break to have his lunch.

"Sir..Ms. Jung is here." Krystal said, entering Min ho's office. Min Ho gave out an annoyed look.

"....Tell her, I am busy", Min Ho said, standing from Chair.

"I guess you are not...." Jung Eun-chae, barged into Min Ho's office and stood right in front of Lee Min Ho.

Krystal let an apologetic look on her face and Min Ho signed and nodded at her, signalling her to leave both of them alone.

While Jung Eun-Chae went to sir on the sofa, crossing her legs and placing her hands on the handles of the sofa. Min Ho too went ahead and sat on the sofa next to her's.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb me when I am at my workplace?" Min Ho said in a low voice, anger clear in his voice.

"You don't pick up my calls, or reply to my messages and you don't stay at your home, you don't visit your father's house...what am I supposed to do?" she said, raising her voice.

"What do you want Eun-chae?" He said looking into her eyes, leaning back on the sofa.

With that, Jung Eun-chae stood up from the sofa, leaving her purse on the sofa and walked towards Min Ho, she took the hand that was on his lap, held it around her waist as she sat on his lap.

Min Ho didn't make any move, he just looked at her, observed her actions, with the same cold look on her face. She wrapped her hands around his nape, running fingers of her hand through his hair in a very slow motion, in a rhythm which relaxed him.

She smiled, proudly as he threw his back, further into her fingers, she leaned towards Min Ho's neck and let out her hot breath, which made him hum...she went ahead to linger kisses on his neck, to which Min Ho responded by relaxing further, holding tightly onto her waist.

He could feel her smiling against his neck, and in an instant, he held her waist with his both hands and threw her onto the sofa he was sitting on. She gave out a scream as his action was a sudden one. she laid flat on the sofa, her hand still held him tightly and he hovered on top of her. 

He brought his face close to hers, straight towards her lips, this time she thought he would kiss her on her lips...but no she was wrong this time as well, he bent further down to her neck and kissed her, slowly at the beginning...as seconds passed he begin his usual actions, he started to suck and nibble on her skin, Jung Eun-chae let out louder and ragged breaths, she ran her fingers into his hair, bringing him further down onto her skin, she didn't want him to stop, she ran her other hand on his back, as he went on kissing on her collarbone, close to chest. She just began to moan, when he suddenly stood up on his one knee on the sofa, taking his hands away from her body. He looked at her from head to her waist, she was panting, he gave out a satisfied smile and moved away from her.

Jung Eun-chae was very disappointed, this was not the first time he did this to her. She lifted herself up and sat on the sofa, straightening her dress. While Min Ho, took a tissue from a box on a table and walked towards a full length mirror, which was placed at the corner side of the office.

He opened a couple of his shirt buttons and cleaned his neck, he wiped off the lipstick marks that she left on his neck.

He checked himself, before turning back to her. He could clearly see the disappointment on her face. He was about to leave his office when..

"Min Ho" Jung Eun-chae called out his name loudly in anger. She stood up and walked towards him.

"How long will you continue doing this to me..?" she asked.

"Why? I thought you were satisfied...when just you moaned beneath me.." He said, smirking at her.

"I was....I want more than that....more from you" She moved closer to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"From me? Why? Don't your flings satisfy you well.." Min Ho asked looking into her eyes.

She was shocked hearing what he said..how does he know about that. She was very careful about it.

"What do you expect me to do?...you don't pay any attention to me.." she said breaking her eye contact with him.

"Good you realised it...and I have no intention to do that either." He said moving away from her. He turned back and left, closing the door. She was standing there..anger filling her eyes.

You will give in Lee Min Ho...Your family wants me.....I want you and I will do anything to have you. She thought.

______________________________________________

Min Ho and Do-hwan were having their lunch.

"I heard Jung-Eun-chae came to see you" Do-hwan asked Min Ho

"Hm." he just hummed.

"What did she say?" Do-hwan asked

"The same old nonsense." Min ho said.

"Man!! She is so annoying"

MinHo just gave a little smile at him. Do-hwan hated Jung Eun-chae from their childhood, she would behave as if Do-hwan wasn't around, she never greeted or showed any respect towards him.

Min Ho received a text message then.

"I am very sorry sir, I happened to miss your call." texted a man to Min ho.

"It's alright....I want you to get detailed information about a girl as soon as possible." Min Ho replied.

"Okay sir." he was a private detective.

"Her Name is : Kim Go-eun, a student of SNU (Business Management)."

"And..stop sending me information about Jung Eun-chae" Min Ho texted.

"Okay sir...got it. You will get her information in a couple of days sir." The detective texted.

"You will receive your payment by today's evening." Min ho texted.

"Thank you so much sir." the man replied.

"All okay?" Do-hwan asked min ho.

"Yes" Min ho said, and he continued to have his lunch.

It was a very tiring day for Min ho, he just returned from a late night business meet with a client from US. He usually would bring a girl along with him, but today he didn't feel the need to do so.

The start of his day was good. He kept recalling his talk with Kim Go-eun and it made him happy throughout the day.

As he reached his home, he went to his room to take a shower. He was relaxed.

When he was back to his bedroom, he was in track pants, and a towel around his neck, he was drying out his wet hair.

When laid down on his bed and tried to sleep he couldn't fall asleep. He wanted to see her again, just then he took his phone from the side table.

Social media accounts...she is a college girl, she would be on some social media site, let's see...Instagram, He thought.

Kim Go-eun...he types, opening Instagram. There were few account...there she was....it was a private account...I can't follow her with my own account. 

He then remembered Do-hwan's logged in account on his phone. He is the only person who sometimes uses Min ho's phone when his phone gets out of charge.

He sent a follow request to her.

He laid down on his back...with phone in his hands..waiting impatiently.

After a few minutes, he got a notification that Kim Go-eun accepted his request and followed him back.

A smile curved his lips.

Do-hwan was surprised when he got the notification too and burst into laughter.

He was very happy..that his best friend for the first time...is trying to know about a girl. He felt very happy. Min-ho always led a scheduled lifestyle since childhood, though he was always there with Min-ho still, he couldn't fill the voids that he sensed in him, the void of love and compassion.

He just hoped that Go-eun could bring a change in his life.

Do-hwan did the same...he logged in into his account and followed Kim Ji-won.

Oh..she has a dog, .....whose this guy? ....her family?....she looks good with sunglasses on...She's cute...Min ho thought

Text message from Do-hwan:

"Thank me later :)"

_ Happiest Birthday Go-eun ha!! Loads of love... _

"Where did you find this from?" Min Ho texted Do-hwan.

He smiled looking at her...God she is so ethereal... But suddenly he realised something.

"Kim Ji-won's Instagram" Do-hwan replied with a grinning emoji.

Min ho laughed out when he read Do-hwan's message, he was going through Instagram as well.

He realised that he was laughing...fear struck him back in no time.

What the hell am I doing? What's gotten into me...? What am I getting myself into?

Why am I getting so distracted? 

What is it about her that makes me keep thinking about her...why do I lose my consciousness when I think or talk about her?

No..I can't continue this way.

Min Ho, called Do-hwan.

"Do-hwan ha...reschedule the meeting with Mr. Yang. I will go to China the day after tomorrow."

"But you were supposed to go to China after two weeks right" What's wrong with him...did I do something wrong sending her pictures? Did it remind me of his...mother?

Min ho was silent.

"Do plan to run away again?" Do-hwan asked seriously.

When his mother left....his father needed some time to handle himself and face Min ho...when he was ready to put his focus on his son..Min ho didn't give him a chance, he went to live with his grandparents.

His grandmother loved him so much...he was getting better...just then, his grandmother fell ill and was admitted to hospital for few weeks. Fear struck him back...fear of being abandon and loneliness.

He decided to move to hostel when he was 8. That's when we met.

He would not talk to anyone...he always looked frigid, trying to hide his emotions but I could see the sadness clearly in his eyes, his eyes were always on the verge of crying.

Once I found him crying...in an empty class, I was scared to go near and console him. But I did...I placed my hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me...his eyes were filled with tears, his face was red....I would never forget that face of his....I wondered how long he had been crying.

I reached down and hugged him, he hugged me back and cried his heart out.

That was the time, when I decided no matter what happens, I will always be there for him.

"Answer me Min ho..."

"Just do as I say Do-hwan ha." Min ho said and he cut the call.

I can't trust someone again...I should not, I should not let go of this character...this is my protection that I built for 20 years. All these years I did not let anyone come close to me. 

She seems to have a very simple and happy life.....I am complicated. I should not enter into her life and make her life difficult. I should not hurt her.

He laid back on the bed, on his left arm and scrolled down her Instagram page, to take one last look at her, he found a video of her's and he tapped on it.

And just like that listening to her sing...it was like a lullaby for him....he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> I felt very gleeful reading all the comments.
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving the comments and upvotes...they motivate me a lot to improve and keep up my work.
> 
> Let me know your views on this chapter through your comments😃
> 
> And let me also know if you want me to reduce the word count. The word count of this chapter is around 5k.
> 
> What do you think about Kim Go-eun's voice, isn't she a versatile actress?


	4. Am I annoying? 😏

"Eun ha yah, what are you doing? Did you have your lunch?" Ji-won asked, sitting beside Kim Go-eun, and Bo-gum right in front of Go-eun. It was 2PM now and Kim Go-eun was in the library, since 11AM.

"I was studying and I just finished writing an email that I need to send to the secretary of LMH corporations." I said.

"LMH? Wow!! Lee Min Ho would be coming then...? It would be a blast." Bo-gum said, turning my laptop towards him to see what I typed.

Wait, Lee Min Ho? I immediately got reminded of 'min-ho yah', could it be that person? NO.....NO.... that's not possible, the world cannot be that small.

"Do you know him?" Ji-won asked.

"Of course, don't tell me you don't know him," Bo-gum said looking at Ji-won first and then he looked at me. He sighed.

"You girls...don't you girls read newspapers or watch news channels?" Bo-gum asked.

"We do...we just did not come across this person...that's it" Ji-won said, avoiding Bo-gum's gaze.

"I did actually hear about LMH corporations" I said, looking at Bo-gum.

"I was very impressed by him, when I came to know that he declined the seed funding from Lee corporations and took financial help from angel investors." He said.

"But why not from Lee corporations?" I asked him.

"Because it's his family-owned business." He said.

"Okay..I am going to read about him now." Ji-won said, turning my laptop towards her.

I wanted to too, but I had a class.

"You leaving..? Do you have a class now?" Ji-won asked me.

"Yeah...elective class, extra session for CLA(class assessment)" I said, packing my bag.

"All the best!!" both wished me at a time.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Ji-won asked me.

"Haa... nothing, I am going out to see Jung in-sung today at a cafe" I said as I got up to get dressed.

"Cafe again? What do you guys talk about? I mean don't get me wrong, it's been 4 months now I guess, like what do you guys talk about?" she asked me.

"There's a lot to talk about..." really Go-eun hah?? I thought to myself, "like what happened during our entire day, regarding our past and plans we have about our future....you know" I said, without giving her eye contact.

"It seems like you guys are writing each other's journal," she said, scoffing.

I didn't say anything to that, well I couldn't say anything.....It's not like I don't enjoy spending my time with him, I do... but I don't know if I can expect more from this relationship, If the expectations aren't met then there would be tremendous disappointment and I don't want to face it.

"Oh oh, you started drowning in your deep thoughts again!! I was just kidding....have fun sweetheart!!" Ji-won said and kissed me on my cheek.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 3:30pm, we planned to meet at 4pm. I reached the cafe near the campus on time. I went inside and took a look before moving towards a corner table. I sat there waiting for him to come.

I started thinking about what Ji-won said.

The first two months of our dating were good, we shared a lot about each other, our likes/dislikes, our interests, about our thinking/perspectives, about our future goals etc.

My interests, likes and hobbies were very different from him. He liked to play basketball, video games, watch movies of genre- horror, thriller and suspense. Whereas I liked to play chess, read novels, watch movies of genre-romance and comedy. These differences, actually I liked them. I always wanted to meet someone who is different from me.

I also told him that I wasn't a very social person and socialising wasn't much of my liking. The reason I always accompanied Ji-won was because of my concern towards her safety. Whereas Jung in-sung loved night life...parties and clubbing were like his stress relievers, so we decided to continue with what we are comfortable with and do something we both liked in common when we were together.

It was 5pm now, still In-sung hasn't come, I guessed he might have forgotten about the date.

The last it happened, he apologised a lot, for forgetting the date because of his basketball practice. Did I feel bad? I don't know, but that it was the first time I experienced something like that..being forgotten by someone. I didn't want ji-won and Bo-gum to know about it. It was embarrassing, I thought.

Later on when Ji-won asked me about my date, how well I enjoyed it...I realised I was hurt, I remembered him saying he forgot about the date.

Why did I exactly accept his proposal? Was it because I wanted to be in a relationship? I really wanted to experience all those cute moments, which most of my class girls experienced. Passing love letters, holding each other's hands etc.... 

Or was it because Ji-won and Bo-gum persuaded me? 

Or was it because I simply couldn't say a simple NO to him?

I was bored of waiting, I thought of giving him a call, but it was clear that he had forgotten, since he did not even call me to inform, if he had something important to attend.

I just ordered another cup of coffee, and opened my To-do list to see what was up for the upcoming week. I finished writing the mail I need to send, and I was done with assignments, and today's quiz as well.

"Why don't I read about Mr. Lee Min Ho?" I thought.

I took my phone, just then I got a call from my mother.

"Eun ha yah!!! My baby, how are you??" My mom said, as soon as I lifted her call.

"Omma....." That's it hearing her voice, tears started welling in my eyes. Though it was a small thing, but thinking that your boyfriend forgot about you again...was painful.

I took a deep breath before talking again.

"Omma, I am fine, how are you and appa?...

I miss you both a lot." I said.

" Haaa...my baby, we miss you a lot too. Are you okay, why do I sense like you are crying.."

" Crying...why would I cry? I am just having a little cold." I lied.

" Cold.. aren't you wearing the warm clothes that I packed? Where is Ji-won, give the phone to her, I will tell her" mother said.

" Haaa... Omma, relax. I am okay, just a little cold and it will be gone in no time. And why Ji-won, I can take care of myself...now I am 22 you know that?" I said.

"Aigoo....are you? When did you grow up so fast? My mother said laughing.

"Omma..."

"Please drink some hot water and take care of yourself baby..don't get me worried here. Did you talk with unnie?" My mother asked.

"hm...No omma, I've been busy lately and I didn't get any call or message from her. She is busy as well I think." I said.

"Haaa...you girls...how many times should I say, no matter how busy you are, just have a conversation regularly, what is the problem in getting to know how you both are doing?" My mother said.

" Oh oh okay omma, I will call her and talk." I said.

" Hm.. I will tell her as well."

" Omma..now I gotta go, I will call you later."

" Ha baby, take care, omma loves you so much."

" Yeah, I love you too, and appa too," I said.

I felt better talking with omma, and packed my things to go back to the hostel.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I was walking towards the hostel, Bo-gum caught me from behind and threw his arm around me.

I screamed a little because of shock.

"Go eun hah," Bo-gum said with a wide smile on his face.

"Yah, yah" I started hitting him on his arm. " How many times should I tell you, don't do that...it scares me a lot.." I said, taking a deep breath to.calm myself.

"Oh ji- won haa..good since you have come out too..let's go and have something to eat outside." Bo- gum said looking at ji-won, she was coming out of the hostel.

Ji-won looked at me.

"Hmm okay" ji- won said.

I just wanted to go to my room and sleep, but I went along with them, I knew that I would definitely start to cry again, if I was all alone by myself.

We went to the nearby convenience store and bought 3 cups of ramen and started having it, this was one of the best times of my life. We keep talking and giggling while having ramen remembering a few funny incidents of our past times. This habit of ours makes me forget all the worries and problems completely.

"Do you want to talk about what happened? " Ji-won asked me, crossing her arms across her chest. And Bo-gum looked at me then at Ji-won and imitated her.

That's made me laugh

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked both of them and continued to eat my ramen.

"How was your date?" Ji-won asked me.

Should I tell them....no they would unnecessarily worry about me.

"It was good, we met at the coffee shop and spoke, that's it" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yah! Do you want to die?" Bo-gum said glaring at me.

"I was with In-sung from afternoon, we were chilling out at his house." Bo-gum said.

I closed my eyes....did I just get caught...that too this badly? They didn't say anything so...it's better to tell them.

I looked down and started playing with my fingers.

"Jung in- sung and I planned to meet today at the cafe last Monday, I waited for 2 hours and he did not come...I know it's a very petty thing, but I felt bad....very bad actually" I said, I could feel tears already in my eyes.

"Again....again he did not come? Did you call him? " Ji-won asked me, shouting at me actually.

"Again? How did you know he did not come once last time? I don't think I told you or Bo-gum about it." I said.

Bo-gum stared at ji-won and shook his head

"How did you guys get to know about this?" I asked, now crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hmm...well you looked upset that day and I knew you were pretending to sleep, and you were crying. So after you left for your elective-class the next day, I took out your journal and read it."

"Yah!!!! Journal is a very personal thing, do you know that?" I screamed at her.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do? I asked you many times, but you didn't tell me anything about it...Trust me. I just read that day's page, nothing else. And Bo-gum suggested the idea, it wasn't mine" Ji-won said.

Bo-gum covered his eyes with his palms, I just stared at them and started laughing.

And just like that I forgot completely about Jung in-sung.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey!" There was a text message from in-sung.

I saw that message within sometime. But I didn't feel like replying him. I waited for him to continue texting, but he didn't. I understood that he has completely forgotten about today's date. So I let it go, I just ignored his message..for the first time.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke the next morning, I realised I was late for the class, I got up from the bed and got ready in a rush.

I texted Ji-won asking where she was. While I started walking towards the class. On the way to class, I was checking if there were any notifications or emails for me. And there was one from the secretary of Lee Min Ho.

She said she will shortly let us know about request of meeting him.

Us? then I saw, I was cc'ed in the email. But who sent the mail again to his secretary?

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up ?" I asked ji-won, she was outside the class waiting for me with a coffee cup.

"I did baby, You were in a deep sleep, anyway, relax you are on time to the class" she said.

"Hm.." I took a sip from the coffee cup.

"Ji-won ha, I received an email from Mr. Lee Min Ho's secretary, she asked 'us' to come to the main office at 11am. I was cc'ed, I have no idea who sent the mail." I said.

"But you were the only one who was informed by the Professor, to send the mail." Ji-won said.

"And why is that?" said a girl's voice.

I turned to see her, as I knew who it was. Kang mi-rae, she's also one of the top students, she considers herself as a competitor to me, though I think she is even smarter, prettier than me.

"Yah! You again?" Ji-won said looking at mi-rae. I stopped Ji-won holding her hand.

"Well..Professor informed me to send an email, that's it, I wasn't informed about meeting him personally and inviting him." I said.

"Go-eun, this is the best opportunity that we can get to meet Mr. Lee Min Ho and have a word with him, so we four along with 3 other seniors, planned to go and invite him personally" one of my classmates said.

"Okay, I have no problem, just notify the Professor after the class." I told them.

After the class, a group of students went to talk with the Professor, I thought my job was done.

"Ms. Kim Go-eun" I heard the Professor calling out my name.

I turned back to see all of them looking at me, I looked at Ji-won and Bo-gum who were next to me. We walked towards them.

"Ms. Kim, did you know about the email that these students had sent?" he asked me.

"Yes, professor, I was informed about it just before the class" I said.

"This was a task that I gave to Ms. Kim. You students should have informed me before emailing his secretary. We should have taken it slow, he has twice declined the invitation since past two years." Professor said it was clear that he was disappointed.

My phone vibrated, as I received a mail, It was his secretary. She asked us to come to the main office sharp at 11am to meet Mr. Lee Min Ho. This time, the remaining other students were cc'ed.

"Sir, the secretary asked us to visit the main office at 11am to meet Mr. Lee Min Ho." one of the students said.

"Really?" the professor seemed to be shocked.

"This is great, but I want only a few students to go, along with Ms.Kim. Be careful with your behaviour students." professor said.

"Sir, do you still want me to go along with the students to invite him?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. Relax Ms. Kim, the reason I selected you for this task was, you are one of my favourite students. And Mr. Lee Min Ho was one of my favourite students too. Apart from good grades in the semester, self-confidence and discipline are very important qualities required to be a good fit in this field. I think you understand what I mean." he said smiling.

Yes I understood, self confidence is something that I lack. I need to work on it, why not start now?

Wait...Mr. Lee Min Ho was one of his students? That means, he was a graduate from this University. Then why did he decline the previous two invitations?

"All okay Ms. Kim Go-Eun?" Professor asked Go-Eun.

"Yes, professor, was Mr. Lee one your students?" I asked the professor with utmost curiosity.

"Yes, he was. He was excellent in both academic and sports." He said with a proud expression on his face. I just nodded at him smiling.

"He was a graduate from this university so why did he decline the last two invitations?" I asked the professor.

"I guess he was busy, and he was kind enough to reply back and inform us that he could not accept the invitation." Professor said with a smile.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We went back to my hostel, to get ready. It was 10am already, I didn't want to take any risk, so I asked Ji-won for suggestions. We spent a few minutes on deciding what to wear.

Finally we got ready.

I was relaxed, since there were 8 of us, and anyone one of us can talk to him. I thought.

I should have prepared myself a bit though, by reading about him, but something or other kept coming and I got distracted. 

It's alright..he agreed to meet us..mean he is willing to attend the event, so I don't think it would be a problem. I thought.

"Ji-won ha...that day you were about to read about Mr. Lee Min Ho right? Tell me what did you read?" I asked Ji-won in the cab.

"Go-eun haa....he is so handsome, the reason I am coming with you is to see him directly. After hearing 'eminent', I thought he might be in his 50s or 60s, but no... he is just 27 years old. He is 187 cm, weight: 70kgs, and guess what he is a cancer, his hair colour is brown, and eye colour is...."

"Yah yah...stop. What the hell did you read? I asked to tell something useful about him, something about his educational background, about how he started his career and stuff." I shouted at her.

"Why would I read something like that?" she said, rolling her eyes.

I felt like hitting my forehead to ask Ji-won.

By the time I type Lee Min Ho on the web browser....

We reached the main office of Lee corporations. It was very huge. We 8 of us, went towards the reception, I went ahead and informed that we had an appointment to meet Mr. Lee at 11am. The receptionist asked us to wait for a few minutes, as she wanted to confirm it. So we walked towards the sofas and sat down.

I just sat and something caught my attention. There were racks of magazines placed and the man on the front page was familiar. I stood up and walked towards the racks. And took a magazine into my hands, I felt my surroundings spinning around. The world is indeed very small. I thought. 

So, the man from the club...Min Ho was The LEE MIN HO.

"We meet again!!" I turned to the voice and it was Woo Do-hwan.

"He is..." I said with a horrified expression on my face.

"He is Lee Min Ho, the CEO of LMH....what's wrong?" Do-hwan asked, looking at my face which was turning pale. 

God she is so funny...doesn't she know who he is? Min Ho should see her face now, he thought.

God shame on me...how did I not do my homework before coming here. I started to hit myself on my head.

"Kim Go-eun sshi are you alright? Why are you here?" he asked.

"We are students from SNU, we are here to invite Mr. Lee to attend our university's convocation as a chief guest." Ji-won said, looking at Do-hwan.

"Haaa..how can he be? why..." I stuttered.

"What do you mean by why?" Ji-won asked, looking at me.

"He was the one whom I met in the club?" I said, God I didn't tell Ji-won about it.

"You met him at the club, yah! How many more secrets do you have from us, when were you going to tell me about it?" Ji-won shouted at me.

"One min..." I said, I calmed myself. Why should I be scared and what am even scared of?

I am here on behalf of my university and we are 8 students, who will go in and invite him. That's it.

"Go-eun haa...are you alright..what's wrong? Is your B.P. low?" Ji-won asked.

"Kim Go-eun sshi do you want to sit down?" Do-hwan asked me.

"No..no I am okay." I said, wiping off the sweat on my forehead. I tried taking a deep breath again.

"So you are here to meet him...I thought you never wanted to see him again..." Do-hwan teased Go-eun.

"Well..." Go Eun wanted to say something..

"Ms. Kim Go-Eun, you can go to the sixth floor and Ms. Krystal will guide you from there" the receptionist said.

"I will take you there." Do-hwan said, looking at me and Ji-won with a smile.

I just nodded and gave him a smile. I held on to Ji-won's hand tightly, I turned back and nodded at the rest of the students to join us. 

"Ji-won haa...he was the one whom I met in the club...I am scared to meet him..." I told Ji-won as quietly as possible.

"Why are you scared..?" Ji-won whispered.

"I really don't know...he is just scary.." I said leaning towards her.

"What do you mean scary...did something happened? Anyway if you are not comfortable let others talk, you stand behind them, he will not be able to see you...Don't worry okay?" Ji-won said and I just nodded.

As we passed floor after floor in the lift. I could sense Mr. Woo do-hwan controlled his laugh after taking a look at me.

As the door of the lift opened, and walked out, we were greeted by a very beautiful lady, she was tall, and had an amazing body physic.

"Hello, I am Krystal, the secretary of Mr. Lee Min Ho." She greeted looking at all of us.

We said hello and bowed at her.

"Ms. Kim Go Eun..."

"That's me," I said looking nervously.

"Okay you can go inside, Mr. Lee would like to see you now." she said.

We were about to go towards the door when...

"Mr. Lee asked only for the student who sent the invitation mail. I apologize, he is very busy today, so he doesn't have time to see all of you." Krystal said.

I could feel 7 pairs of eyes turning towards me..

"The remaining students get to have a free tour around the company. It's also a rare opportunity." Krystal said, looking at the disappointment on the student's face.

Where am I stuck? Why me? I never felt my heart race so fast.

All the students left along with Ms. Krystal, Ji-won didn't want to leave me alone, so she stayed back.

"It's okay Ms. Kim go eun shi...don't worry, he is very professional at office" Do-hwan bent to my right ear and whispered.

Professional at the office..? What does he mean by that? I thought.

"Just go...don't think too much..fighting!!" Ji-won said to me. I turned and went ahead to his chamber.

Do-hwan scoffed after hearing Ji-won. "Fighting?? ...really? Is she going for a war?"

"You have no idea how scared she is..." Ji-won told Do-hwan.

"Scared....Why? he won't eat her alive" he said sarcastically.

"My friend is like that okay...you got a problem? Ji-won asked Do-hwan, keeping her both hands on either sides of her hips.

They both stared at each other like that for a few minutes....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I just prayed and walked ahead, I held the handle of the door with my both hands and pushed it open, I took a step in, I could see white leather sofas in front of me, there were lots of plants behind the sofas, I heard some sound and turned left, there he was in seated behind a wide brown desk.

He was wearing a black suit.

He was looking at me with his hands placed on the table and his body relaxing against the rolling chair.

I looked away from him, and tried to take a deep breath before stepping in and letting the handle of the door off my hands.

I just stepped in and in an instant, I was out of balance because of the pointed heels that I was forced to wear by Ji-won and fell onto the floor.

He stood up from his chair, walked to stand beside me.

Again...I fell in front of him again, why I have to be so clumsy in front of him. God!! I want to die, kill me....just kill me...I thought.

As I lifted my head slightly, I saw him standing with his hands inside his pant pockets. I was about to look back down and lift myself up, just then he stretched his left hand towards me. I lifted my hand up and he took it with his. My hand looked very small in his hand.

He pulled me up in an instant. My forehead bumped into his chest.. and I immediately took a step back. He bent down to pick my bag which was on the floor. He gave it to me, I looked up to meet his cold stare before I took it.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, trying to look into my eyes.

I lifted my eyes, and looked at him before nodding my head.

"Please, " he said, guiding me towards the white sofa.

I followed him carefully this time, taking one step after another.

I sat down on the single seater sofa, while he went to sit at the middle of the triple seater, he crossed his legs and placed his right arm on the headrest of the sofa.

"Would you like to have something to drink?" Min Ho asked, looking at me.

"Water..please" I said looking at him.

"That will be served, I meant, would like to have coffee, tea or something else.?" he asked.

Why to prolong it? I thought.

"Coffee please.." I said.

He took the receiver of the telephone right in front of him and ordered to bring the drinks. I was staring at him, he spoke so effortlessly that...that...I was brought out of my thoughts suddenly....

"What's your name?" Lee Min Ho asked.

"My name is Kim Go-Eun, I am the current head of the student council of SNU. I...", I was interrupted with a knock on the door..

"Come in," Min Ho said.

A lady came in to serve us the water and coffee, I took the coffee mug and thanked her, while Min Ho just signalled her to place the tray on the table and nodded at her, with that she left. I saw her leaving and the door closing.

"You were saying?" Min Ho brought me back to the conversation.

"Yes.. I was saying....I am here to invite you for the...." again I was cut off

"I read your mail and I know why you are here Ms Kim." he said.

I just looked at him, my hands could not stay still, I started playing with my fingers.

"I want to hear something different...something which is not there in the mail...try to impress me," Min Ho said, taking the coffee mug from the table, holding it with his left hand. God why do I find even those simple movements of him attractive... I thought.

I didn't say anything to that, I was actually looking for a way to impress, but I knew nothing about him...

"You said, you were very interested and excited to meet me after watching my interviews and reading articles about me. Tell me what did you get to know about me from those." he said and took a sip from the coffee mug.

That's it...this is going to end very badly, this is what I feared the most...never in my life I was so unprepared.

"Mr. Lee I...was told by the professor, Mr. Song, that you...you were one of his favourite students. He..he..also...."

"Your coffee is getting cold" he again cut me off.

I looked at the coffee mug that I places on the table I took the mug and brought it to my mouth and took a sip. I was trying to think of something..something good about him to impress him.

What can I say...? What else do I know about him?...Think..think Go-eun ha...

He put the coffee mug on the table with a sound, he put his leg down on floor and stood up, he walked and bent over me, making me lean against the sofa, he put his right hand on the headrest of sofa I was sitting and his left hand on the right handle of sofa, caging me.

This was the first time....I was this close to a person..looking into his eyes, I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead, my hands holding the mug...trembling, my lips slightly parted, my heart beat...there was no need of stethoscope to hear my heartbeats right this moment.

He looked into my eyes..slowly moving his eyes around my face and it landed on my lips...

What is he doing....What's going to happen now...? A train of thoughts started running in my mind.

"You seem to get easily distracted...when I am right beside you..I don't like it. Focus. Will you? Or else I have my ways to keep your complete focus on me" he said in a husky voice.

He leaned further, I closed my eyes. It was like a reflex action.

"Here." he said, I opened my eyes to see a tissue in his hand.

"...Thank you," I said, and whipped the sweat off my forehead with it.

He went back to his seat and sat down on the sofa. Looking at me again. I immediately placed the mug on the table in front of me. Next time something like this happens, I am very sure that I will spill the coffee on myself.

I cleared my throat and looked into his eyes, before I started speaking.

"Mr. Lee, I am very sorry, I lied. I lied in the mail. I don't know anything about you.. I actually heard about you from my professor Mr. Song for the first time. It's my bad that I didn't try to know about you before coming here to invite you." I said without stammering, I was surprised myself.

"I apologize sincerely for this...."

"Ms. Kim. Do you have your phone with you?" He cut me off.....again.

"..Yes" I said.

"Take it out." he commanded me.

I took my phone from my bag.

"Open the web browser and search my name, you will find the wikipedia page..open it." he said.

What is he doing...? I thought to myself.

"Did you find it?" he asked me.

"Yes sir" I said looking at him.

"What is my name Ms. Kim?" I was silent at his question, he raised his eyebrow, he wanted me to answer it.

"Lee Min Ho.." I said with uncertainty clear in my voice.

"Louder.. Ms. Kim" he raised his voice.

"LEE MIN HO" I said again, louder this time. His face had a satisfied smile on it.

"How old am I?" he asked. And I didn't know the answer for it. 27..28 what did Ji-won tell?

"Look for it into your phone." he said.

"27 years," I said after looking into my phone.

He continued asking me questions and I continued answering all of them. Well...looking into wikipedia. This was more like the open book test.

"Where was I born?" he asked me.

"Seoul," I said.

"What are my education qualifications?" He said.

"You studied in Yongsan international school, Seoul and completed your higher education there, You secured the highest percentile and went to undergraduate in Business management from Seoul National University, After that you completed your masters and graduated from Yale University, New havens. You were also invited as a special student by two top universities- Carnegie melon and Stanford. You pursued an Entrepreneurship course from Stanford." I said, first reading it out for myself and aloud for him to hear.

I continued reading and without him asking I continued..

"You didn't want to follow the hierarchical system, so you went on to start your own business and started LMH corporations. You have a total of 3 branches in South Korea. Your name is in the list of Best CEOs of the year under 30. You are a successful self established businessman. Last year you took control of a few businesses of LEE corporations as well. "

I said and took a deep breath. He had the same look- something like a smirk on his face for a while now. He continued to stare at me.

"Am I Annoying, Ms. Kim?" he asked me suddenly.

I looked at the phone to find the answer again, after a few seconds I realised what he just asked me.

I looked up at him.

"Sir..." I didn't know what to say. Annoying he asked? YES.....YES!! You are...I thought.

He gave a one sided smile, his eyes darting between my eyes and my lips.

I just gulped looking down at my phone again. My nervousness found me again.

I hear him chuckle. 

"Drink some water Ms. Kim." he said and I did, I emptied half of the glass in one go.

"I will attend the convocation Ms. Kim, you can inform your university authorities to discuss everything with my secretary Ms. Krystal, she will do the needful." he said.

Did he just agree?

"Thank you so much Mr. Lee" I said smiling at him widely.

He looked at me with me...with wait...Did he just smile at me?

"You owe me for this." He said.

"Huh?" 

"You failed to impress me, but still I am doing this as a favour for you. So you better remember that." He said standing up from the sofa.

I just nodded and stood up too. I will make sure to remember...to run away when I see you next time Mr. Lee Min Ho. Cause once again if I meet you surly I will have a panic attack. I thought. 

I saw his hand stretched out in front of me for a handshake I guess....I looked at him before I shook his hand with a small smile. He held my hand for a few seconds before he let it go.

I started walking towards the door to leave. Just then I got reminded of something...

I stopped and turned around. He stood behind me...still looking at me.

"Mr. Lee, few of my classmates have come here to meet you today.....they were very excited to interact with you" I said. He waited for me to continue.

"Can you please spare a few minutes to meet them? It won't take much time, I will make sure of it." I said.

He looked at me for a few seconds, sneering at me.

"Sure." he said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I opened the door and went out first, as he followed me closely.

All of my classmates and seniors were standing outside his office, while Ji-won and Do-hwan were standing on the other side of the hall.

The students were very excited to see him, they started to gather around him, while I went to Ji-won.

I told Ji-won and Do-hwan that he agreed to attend the convocation. Both their focus was on Lee Min ho.

Without wasting another minute, Ji-won rushed to where Lee Min Ho was standing, I could see her excitement, she greeted him and he greeted her back with a gentle smile. I was very thirsty, right then I saw water bottles placed on the table...I walked towards the table to drink some water.

I turned to see Do-hwan looking at me with a smile on his face, I smiled at him and we together walked to where everyone stood.

I saw him..engaged with the student, he looked different, he wasn't scary as much as he was inside his office with me. He looked at me, with a slight smile on his face, before he went back to his office.

On the way back to the campus, I unlocked my phone to find the wikipedia page of Lee Min Ho, I continued to read about him. Very less was mentioned about his childhood and about his personal life. 

His journey to success was very inspiring, 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just thinking about the interaction made her run out of breath. Something about his enigmatic personality attracted her. Strangely she wanted to feel his cold stare, hear his voice full of menace call her name, hold his warm hand in hers again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Go-eun thought shaking her head vigorously trying to remove all those senseless thoughts out of her mind.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos.
> 
> So finally Lee Min Ho and Kim Go Eun have met. Let me know your views on this chapter😀
> 
> Your comments and kudos motivate to keep up my work.


	5. First kiss?

Kim Go-eun was amazed to see a follow request notification from Woo Do-hwan. She accepted it and followed him back.

It was past her bedtime...but due to incessant **chatter** of her **mind** she couldn't fall asleep.

She started to take a look at his Instagram page, lying face down on her bed.

He has a cute smile, she thought looking at his pictures, he had posted a lot of pictures of the place's he has been to, of a variety of food.....and a couple of pics of the man...she expected to see.

She stared at the picture of Do-hwan with Lee Min Ho for a while until she heard Ji-won screaming that she had Do-hwan as her follower now.

Kim Go-eun shook off herself from whatever happened today.

"Is he avoiding me now? What did I do? He forgot about the date, didn't even bother to remember about it....I tried to neglect it and replied him to the message he sent after a day and till now he hasn't replied me." Go-eun thought looking at the chatbox of In-sung.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so serious?" Ji-won asked looking worried.

"Nothing. I was just thinking this and that" Go-eun replied before pulling herself into the blanket.

_______________________________________

"Where are the boarding passes?" Min Ho asked.

"With Krystal" Do-hwan answered without looking at him.

Lee Min Ho and Woo Do-hwan reached the airport at 5am to catch their flight. They will be landing in China around 8am. 

When Lee Min Ho stepped out of the car, he saw a new face getting the baggage out of the trunk.

"Who is he?" Min Ho asked Do-hwan, looking at the new face.

"I am Jang mi-reuk sir, your new bodyguard" The man said.

"What the hell? Who appointed you?" Min ho asked vexed, looking at Do-hwan

"Not me...your grandfather did." Do-hwan said, helping the guard with baggage.

________________________________

"What's wrong with you?" Min ho asked, looking at Do-hwan who sat next to Min ho starring his phone in the waiting room.

"Nothing." Do-hwan said without looking at Min ho.

"Spit it out now....I know you have something to say." Min ho said, turning towards Do-hwan.

"I don't think so...Why? You want to hear something from me?" Do-hwan said looking everywhere but not at Min ho.

"Yah..look at me when I am talking to...and why are we talking in circles?" Min ho said.

"Okay fine, Let's get to the point. What is the reason for going to China suddenly?" Do-hwan asked, looking at Lee Min Ho.

"What do you mean by suddenly? You know how interested I am to work out this deal with Mr. Yang." Min ho said.

"Don't act smart Min Ho...Why did you decide to go two weeks earlier?" Do-hwan raised his voice.

"Why do you think?" Min ho asked and sipped at a cup of coffee.

"You really like getting on other people's nerves hm? Fine, it's because of Kim Go eun right?" Do-hwan asked, he watched Min ho' face turn away from his.

Min Ho was about to say something when Krystal interrupted them as it was time to board the flight.

"Sir, it's time to leave." Krystal said.

"Yeah.." Min Ho said.

Min Ho stood up to face Do-hwan wondering what to say.

"Let's go..we will have a lot of free time in China to talk about this." Do-hwan said looking at Min ho.

____________________________________

"God, I just can't stop thinking about him...how can he be so perfect, he looked so angelic..." Ji-won said laying on her bed.

"Will you ever stop talking about him....how long am I going to hear the same stuff of him ha?" Go-eun asked, she was making her to-do list.

"Babe, what did you guys really talk about?...What was his personality like?" Ji-won asked, sitting up on her bed.

"I already told you Ji-won ha...that's what really happened. And talking about his personality you better not ask me. I have a completely different opinion formulated about him and I am very sure that you will not like to hear it." Go-eun said looking at Ji-won.

"Okay...he did seem expressionless and cold...but don't you think they suit his physique? Ji-won asked, giggling.

"I don't know....What I feel is..." She was lost in her thoughts, again about him.

She has been thinking about him from the time they have returned, this was the first time she met a person like him, well educated, well qualified, so good looking, so influential and so enigmatic (difficult to understand and mysterious).

"You feel what?" Ji-won asked, looking at Go-eun who just returned from the abyss of her thoughts.

"What I feel is...we need to get ready, we have a class in 30 mins." Go-eun said smiling at Ji-won who just groaned hearing her say that.

_________________________________________

"Sir, I received a call from Mr. Yang's secretary asking if we can schedule the meeting tomorrow at 12pm." Krystal asked Min ho in the car on the way to their Hotel.

"Yes, schedule it." Min ho said.

"Where is Do-hwan?" Min ho asked Krystal.

"Sir he is in the hotel bar." Krystal said.

Min ho signed, got up to take his coat and went to the bar.

"Hey" Min ho said and sat on the stool next to Do-hwan. Do-hwan was busy drinking and ignored Min ho.

"Yah, Now you are starting to piss me." Min ho glared at Do-hwan.

"How long are you planning to live this way min ho?" Do-hwan placed the glass he was holding with a thud on the bar counter and turned to face Min ho.

"What again?" Min ho asked.

"Min ho.... I am really not in a mood as well. You very well know what I am talking about" Do-hwan said.

"What's with you? Huh really what the hell is with you? What do you want to know?" Min ho yelled as Do-hwan.

"Why are you running away from Kim go eun? I know you feel something for her." Do-hwan said calmly looking at Min ho who turned his eyes away from him.

"Why will I run from her huh? And who is she? How long have I known her? How long do you know that you keep bringing her up? Min ho asked Do-hwan.

"Okay. I will not talk in circles. See 'Kim Go-eun', she is a nice girl. And I have a feeling that even you feel something for her. I mean I feel you like her as well. And even you do realise it. She was the reason you planned this trip right? You can lie to me Min ho yah, but don't lie to yourself" Do-hwan said.

"Get this thing clear in your head right now Do-hwan huh...I have nothing to do with her. I don't feel a damn thing about her. She is not even the type I prefer to spend a night with okay? Min ho said in a very serious tone.

"That's really not something nice to say Min Ho. I am sorry that I brought this up. I will not mention her again." Do-hwan said and left Min ho alone in the bar.

"Shit!!" Min ho cursed and emptied the glass of drink.

"Hey" said a girl.

Min ho did notice her sitting behind Do-hwan and winking at him, signalling him something, which Min ho interpreted very well what it was about. Without a word he held her wrist and started walking out of the bar towards his suite.

As soon as he entered the suite he grabbed her by her hair and forced a kiss on her neck. She tried to kiss him on his lips, but he didn't let her and bent her to get more access to her neck. He sucked harshly on her neck and she yelped.

Once they reached nearer to the bed he pushed her onto the bed and removed his coat and t-shirt in one go, she sat up to unbuckle his pants, meanwhile he continued to kiss, suck and nibble on her shoulder.

Just then his phone, which was in his pant pocket, rang. He took the phone out and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello" Min ho said.

"Sir, I have sent you a pdf document with the information about Ms.Kim Go-eun you asked for. Please let me know if you need more information on her. Thank you so much for the generous amount you paid sir." The detective said.

Hearing her name again he stopped whatever he was doing. He didn't respond to the call and hung up.

Suddenly he felt guilt building in him.

"Babe what happened? Why did you stop?" asked the girl.

She tried to touch his shoulder and he stepped back from her and he picked up his wallet from the nightstand and threw some cash on the bed and asked her to leave.

"What? Why?" The girl said.

"I said leave. Now!" Min Ho yelled.

He sat on the bed. Trying to analyse what was going on in his mind. Why did he stop something that gives him peace for at least an hour or two. Why is he feeling guilty as if he is cheating on someone. Why does he feel anxious when hear her name? Who is she to him?

He opened the mini-fridge and took out a beer can and went to sit on the sofa. He opened the document he received.

Name: Kim Go-eun

Age: 22

Date of Birth: 2nd July, 1998.

Place of Birth: Busan

Parent: Kim Hae-Jin and Kim Ah-Joonng.

Sister: 1 elder sister: Kim so-dam, working at Kim & co, spotted many times with Kim soo hyun.

"Kim soo hyun." Min ho read aloud. His face turned serious.

She was born and brought up in Busan.

She went to Dongnae High School.

She got admission to study high school in Seoul, but her parents weren't ready to send her alone and she was not willing to go as well. She seems to be very attached to her parents, as she visits them once every two weeks travelling from Seoul to Busan.

She is very close with Kim Ji-won (her current classmate and roommate) and Park Bo-gum.

Three of them are childhood friends. They three study at SNU(BM).

She seems to have no past relationships, she was single till the last few months. Now she is dating one of her seniors. They have been dating for 4 months now. He is a son of an Industrialist.

Min Ho didn't like what he just read, he found himself fisting his hand. He continued reading further.

She was seen with him frequently in the cafe and convenience store nearby the campus.

She is a fan of actor- Park Seo Joon, she attended most of the fan meets held in Seoul with both of her friends.

She is a fan of BTS and went to their concerts as well a couple of times.

She attends many parties on weekends and goes to a couple of the most expensive clubs.

She is very good in her academics and she is the head of the student council of SNU.

She sings well. 

End of the page.

"What are you doing to me Kim go-eun?" Min ho said, resting his head on the back of the sofa closing his eyes.

_____________________________

"Go-eun huh, are you sure that we need to write from here to here" Kim Ji-won asked her with a puppy face, showing her the paragraphs on a paper.

"Yah, how many more time will you ask me. And I reduced the length of the content you were actually supposed to write." Go-eun said.

"How many marks is this for?" Park Bo-gum asked Go-eun sipping his juice.

Go-eun signed and answered "10 marks, anything else? Will you both start writing now? "

"Yeah, how is the convocation preparation going on?" Bo-gum asked Go-eun.

"I guess it's going well. I was just given one task and it's done." Go-eun said with a smile.

"Yeah I heard from Ji-won. What did you both talk for so long?" Bo-gum asked.

"Nothing just this and that" Go-eun replied. She was lost in those thoughts again.

"Who else are invited?" Ji-won asked.

"I have no idea. Probably the chairman of Kim & co as well" Go-eun said looking at Ji-won.

"Oh oh that's not gonna happen" Bo-gum said.

"Why?" Ji- won and Go-eun asked at once.

"Cause if the he comes then Lee Min Ho would not come" Bo-gum said as he started to write his assignment.

"You guys continues with your conversation, I will go get something to eat" Ji-won said and left.

"I did not understand. Why won't he come? Is there any rivalry between them?" Go-eun asked as she stopped writing.

"Oh hell yeah. Not some normal rivalry, a very personal one. The thing is, Lee Min Ho's mother married Kim & co's chairman, after their affair got divulged. This was a big news when I was young. I remember my parents talking about it all the time." Bo-gum said.

Go-eun was lost again. She was quite shocked though this has nothing to do with her.

"Wait Kim & co....Kim soo-hyun's mother and Lee Min Ho's mother...?"

"Yeah they are same." Bo-gum completed her incomplete sentence.

"This is really a news to me" Go-eun said.

"How do you know Kim soo-hyun and not know Lee Min ho?" Bo-gum asked.

"Well my sister is working for Kim & co, she handles the public relations and works mostly with him so I heard about him." Go- eun said.

"It would really be awkward if the chairman of Kim & co is invited as well right?" Go-eun said.

"Chill!! Don't think a lot about it now." Bo-gum said.

Kim go-eun could not concentrate after hearing to what Bo-gum said.

She herself could not understand what she was exactly thinking.

"I will be back." Go-eun said and left the cafe.

"Where is she going?" Ji-won asked Bo-gum.

"I don't know" Bo-gum said.

Go-eun went to sit in the park opposite to the cafe. All she now wanted was peace of mind.

"Why am I feeling bad? And what exactly I am feeling bad about? When will I get this person out of my mind? Like seriously why am I thinking so much about him? What's wrong with me?" she was so confused that she was pulling her hairs out with her little hands. She squeezed her phone that she held in her hand. 

"Go-eun huh you have lot of your problems to take care of. So let's please stop thinking about him." she thought.

________________________________

Min Ho was going through the files related to the China project. He could not concentrate on his work since last two days.

Min ho heard a knock on his door, He picked up the t-shirt that was on the floor and went to check at the door.

"Sorry." It was Do-hwan.

Min ho flashed a smile at him and asked him to come in.

"Did you just smile at me? I though you would lash out at me again" Do-hwan said and went to sit on the sofa.

"Beer?" Min ho asked.

"Yeah"

"What were you doing?" Do-hwan asked as he was peeping at Min ho's laptop.

Min ho took two cans of beer and went to sit beside Do-hwan.

"I was just cross checking if everything is right in the project document." Min ho said and Do-hwan nodded and opened the beer can.

"Sorry I was rude to you." Min ho said.

"I am happy with the way I am Do-hwan huh. I don't want any new change in my life. Stop worrying about me, I am really fine. "

"Are you really 'happy'? If you getting yourself into workload all the time and ending up in bed with a new girl every week is 'happy' for you...then I have nothing else to say" Do-hwan said.

"I know what are you afraid of. But it has passed Min ho. Forget all those memories and move on." Do-hwan continued.

"It's not that easy as you say. I still remember the nights I spent all alone in that mansion. I would wake up in between my sleep and used to call out for my parents. But there was no one. I can again trust someone. Life teaches us a lesson only once. It's foolishness to repeat the mistake again." Min ho said.

"Yah, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me, with one of my friend. Then what am I supposed to do? Stay like this forever?" Do-hwan asked.

"That wasn't your mistake, you were loyal to her." Min ho said.

"Exactly! You parent were wrong, what does it have to do with you? You are the only one suffering Min ho...because you are not let going of your past. Your parents are happy in their own ways." Do-hwan said and stood up.

"You know what you will not understand this, no matter how long we debate on this."

"Anyway, if you are arguing for Kim Go-eun, you are wasting your time, she's got a boyfriend." Min ho said.

"How did you get to know that?" Do-hwan asked surprised.

"Wait, you did a background check on her? Why?" Do-hwan asked.

Min ho's phone rang and interrupted their conversation.

"Don't answer the call. Answer me. I guess you remember me telling that she wasn't your 'type' and stuff" Do-hwan asked Min ho.

Min ho just let out a small chuckle at Do-hwan and turned to answered the call.

"YAH!!" Do-hwan shouted at Min ho.

"Yes Krystal." Min ho said.

"Okay we will be there." 

"We need to leave in an hour for the meeting. And let's leave for Seoul tomorrow itself." Min ho said.

"What the hell is going on in your mind?"Do-hwan asked tiredly.

Min ho just smiled at him again before moving into the room to get ready for the meeting.

___________________________

"This was the last class of this course right? Please tell me that there no need to attend this class again...." Bo-gum cried as the trio came out of the lecture hall.

"Yeah....Bo-gum huh!! It's over...finally the day we have been waiting for has arrived." Ji-won said smiling widely.

Kim Go-eun only laughed looking at them, she very well knows that they both hated Mr. Song's lectured as they were very much theoretical.

"So it's only 3 PM now. What shall we do?" Bo-gum asked.

"If you ask me for suggestion let's go party!!" Ji-won said.

"Yeah!! Let's go. It's Rachel's birthday today, she will be throwing party at one of The Wolfhound. Do you wanna come with me?" Bo-gum asked.

"Well I am not on good terms with" Ji-won said.

"who cares? You will be coming with me as my guest. And you know that I am the most wanted guy everywhere" Bo-gum said with a bright smile.

"Oh please don't flaunt yourself." Ji-won said.

"Go-eun huh what say?" Ji-won asked.

"I would go with you, but I am going to meet unnie at 6PM today." Go-eun said.

"Oh okay, say hello to unnie on our behalf." Ji-won said.

"Yeah." 

_____________________________

Min ho and Do-hwan reached Korea late afternoon. They went straight to Min ho's house. They were very tired as they couldn't catch up much sleep due to the meeting and immediate flight they had to catch. So both fell onto the bed and dozed off. 

"Unnie!!!" Kim go-eun smiled widely before hugging her sister.

It has been about two-three month since they had met.

"Go-eun huh..yah do you even remember that you have an elder sister??" Do-dam said, hugging back her sister.

"That was supposed to be my line." 

"You were the one who missed the family dinner last time." Go-eun said.

"Okay..Let's forget about it" So-dam said.

They both went to sit at coffee shop.

"How have you been unnie?" Go-eun asked.

"Same as usual. What about you? How are your studies going on?" So-dam asked.

"Good only unnie. I will be having my semester exams in a month."

"That's nice. How are Bo-gum and Ji-won?"

"Yeah they are good. They wished you as well."

"What about In-sung? How is your relationship going on?" So-dam asked...excitement clear on her face.

So-dam was very happy for her sister. She thought at least she will be having some excitement and memories to remember during her college days.

"I don't know." she said eating her sandwich.

"What do you mean. Are you okay?"

"Yeah unnie...I mean I don't know...what I need to expect from this relationship. I am still not convinced that I have a boyfriend and my status has been turned from single to in-relation."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"There has been no conversation between us for more than 30 mins unnie...and you are asking about a fight."

"Do you want to break up with him?"

"Unnie let's talk about something else...I am confused myself."

"I am sorry..yeah okay."

"What about internship? Do you want me to recommend about you at my company?"

"No unnie, I will try to apply myself....I have shortlisted a few companies.....but I am not sure of Kim & co.....It is of very high standard." 

"Yah!! you will not know until you apply.." So-dam received a call.

"One min"

"Hello?"

"Yeah....Now? How did they come now?...Okay I will be there soon"

"sorry...Go-eun na, I need to go. Few client have come, I need to be there."

"It's alright Unnie. Let's meet again" Go-eun said.

They hugged again and came out of the coffee shop.

"Go back safely. Take care!!"

"Yeah unnie. you too"

"It's 6:30...What shall I do? There's nothing to do at the hostel....Ji-won is at the pub Should I go and surprise them?" Go-eun was thinking.

Go-eun took a cab to go to The wolfhound. 

_____________________________________

"Wow look at the dance floor" Ji-won said.

"Yeah there is a very famous drink I will make you taste it come." Bo-gum said dragging her o the bar.

"In sung is here?"

"Yeah....he is one of the close friend to Rachel. Why are you so surprised." Bo-gum asked.

"He has been avoiding Go-eun lately." 

"Really? I didn't know this. Did something happen?"

"No since the date issue. They haven't been talking"

"Yah!! It's been so long since then"

"Yeah..I know. I don't think this would work out. They are very different from each other. Very." Ji-won said.

"It's alright they can break anytime"

"It's so easy for you to said that. Even may be I can get over something like easily as well. But this is the first relationship that Go-eun got into. She did try to do her best. But here In-sung is in fault"

"I know. Let's see what happens."

"I need to use the washroom." Ji-won said.

"I will be right here" Bo-gum said with a smile.

As Ji-won came out of the washroom she saw a couple sharing a deep kiss. She avoided her gaze from them. But she turned to take a look at them again as they were familiar.

"What's happening?" 

"What?"

"What the hell?" Ji-won shouted.

"Bo-gum could easily hear her screams...she was really loud that people around them...their classmates turned to take a loom at her.

Ji-won saw In-sung kissing the birthday girl-Rachel.

"Kim ji-won" In-sung said.

"Ji-won huh. What wrong?" Bo-gum came to her side and he too noticed In-sung and Rachel standing very close to each other.

"How can you do this? huh how can you?" Ji-son continues to shout. 

Bo-gum understood that she saw something and they did something they shouldn't have.

"Ji-won it was just a kiss" In-sung tried to explain.

"just a kiss?" Ji-won said.

"It was a mistake okay? I can explain it to you" In-sung said.

"What do you mean it was a mistake? Oh so you can mistakenly kiss a girl...Wow I didn't know. So can I mistakenly hit you as well?" Ji-won exclaimed.

"Ji-won relax hear him out first." Bo-gum said.

"What? Oh I forgot he is you best friend right. You will obviously support him. But Go-eun is my best friend as well." Ji-won shouted at Bo-gum.

"What? Don't forget that she is my best friend as well. Don't you say that again separating me out from you both" Bo-gum said aloud.

"Then support me not him. What is there to hear out. He was bloodly eating her lips." Ji-won said.

"Mind your tongue Kim Ji-won. He wasn't happy with Kim Go-eun that's why he reaches out for me. She doesn't have time for a boyfriend. She only has time to roam around lecturers to get good scores and opportunities." Rachel shouted.

"You don't dare say a word or else I will rip your hair off." Ji-won was about to really reach out for Rachel's hair in anger. When an arm was wrapped around her waist and stopped her from moving forward. 

It was Do-hwan.

"He was sitting in the seating area having his drink. When heard loud noises and a fight happening beside him. He turned to find Kim Ji-won.

"Let go of me." Ji-won shouted without knowing who it was. When she turned, she was shocked to Woo do-hwan.

"Calm down. Kim Go-eun sshi is here." Do-hwan said.

That's when they all turned to see Kim Go-eun was standing beside a pillar close to the seating area where everyone stood.

Her face expressions and the tears in her eyes was clear enough to know that she knows whatever has happened.

"Go-eun huh" Ji won reached out to her best friend.

She held her arm to support her. It seamed as if she will fall then and there to start crying. But she didn't want her friend's weaker side to be revealed in front of everyone. Bo-gum as well came and they took her out of the pub.

Do-hwan followed them as well but he stopped when he received a call. But he didn't wait to take a look at who it was and ignored it.

"Go-eun huh...when did you come here?"

"Yeah you were about to meet so-dam unnie right?" Bo-gum asked.

Go-eun sat down on the step of the pub outside and burst into tears that she was trying to hold.

"Go-eun sorry please don't cry" Ji-won cried with her as well.

"Yah why are crying as well. Try stooping her" Bo-gum shouted at Ji-won.

"Look at her crying.....how can I not cry. Why this has to happen to my Go-eun" Ji-won continued to cry.

"Oh God!!! What am I supposed to do with you two?" Bo-gum stressed out.

Do-hwan found it amusing. The trio were actually very close. He thought.

"You are?' Bo-gum then notice Woo do-hwan standing behind the girl.

"I am Woo do-hwan. Let me introduce myself later." he said stretching his hand for handshake.

"Park Bo-gum. yeah" He said.

"Go-eun please stop crying" Ji-won pleaded her best friend.

Do-hwan's kept ringing. So he took out his phone to see who it was.

It was Lee Min Ho. He went away from the trio to answer the call.

"Yah...Where are you?" Min ho asked as soon as Do-hwan picked up.

"Min ho yah....I think Kim go-eun just had her first breakup. She is crying a lot" Do-hwan said.

"Where are you right now?" Do-hwan was shocked...he was afraid to bring her topic again. But Min ho asked him where they were in a serious tone. 

"The wolfhound"

Min ho cut the call hearing where they were.

Go-eun stood up and picked her bag.

"I need some time alone. You guys go back to the campus." Kim-go eun said wiping off her tears.

"NO! We are not leaving you alone." Ji-won said.

"Go-eun huh...we know that you are very upset. But we will not let you go alone. Please." Bo-gum said.

Do-hwan interrupted and said.

"Guys wait..Go-eun sshi, there is a lawn on the opposite. You can go and sit there..have some time alone. We will be right here." Do-hwan suggested.

"Yeah this way we will know about you and you will get some time alone as well. But you will not step out from the pub" Bo-gum said.

"Okay" Go-eun said started walking away from them.

___________________________

"Where is Go-eun?" In-sung asked as he rushed out of the club.

"Oh you are out soon. Was the kiss satisfying??" Ji-won mocked.

"Ji-won this is not the time. I need to talk to Go-eun. This is between us. Okay? Please don't..." In-sung was cut off in between.

"Not anymore. everyone of us know what you did and there is nothing talk more about this with her. Leave alone."

"She is in the lawn." Do-hwan said.

In-sung heard and thanked Do-hwan and walked towards the lawn.

"NO...Don't you dare....Are you crazy??? Why did you tell him where she is" Ji-won shouted at Do-hwan."

"Stop shouting first. And how long will you try stopping him from talking to her. He will try to get in touch with her today or tomorrow. So it's better that everything finish off's today." Do-hwan said.

Ji-won glared at Do-hwan though she agreed with what he said.

________________________________

Kim Go-eun was crying sitting on a bench.

Why was she crying? Because In-sung kissed another girl when he was in relationship with her? or because of Rachel's harsh words again her? Or because her first relationship she ever dreamed of turned out this way.....she couldn't control her mind chattering and hit the bench hard with her fisted hand.

"Go-eun please listen to me..." In-sung said coming towards Go-eun.

"I am very very sorry. Please listen to me first."

"Leave me alone please I don't want to talk to you." Go-eun said without looking at him.

"Go-eun see it was a mistake......I didn't...." 

"I said...I don't want to talk to you..leave me alone" Go-eun shouted at min ho.

"See this the problem with you...you don't talk to me, you don't express what is on you mind. you don't tell me what wrong did I do, you just all of sudden stop talking to..you just expect me to understand you all by myself...you" 

"Oh I didn't know that you had such and impression on me. If I so wrong and you were so right then why didn't you tell my all these flaws of mine. You should have let me know so I could have changed myself. I didn't I was so problematic for you." Go-eun said.

"I never said you were problematic. Don't assume thing by yourself" In-sung said.

______

Just then a black Mercedes _screeched_ to a halt in front of the pub. Lee Min Ho came out of the car and saw Do-hwan who was standing with Bo-gum and Ji-won.

They both were shocked to see Lee Min Ho right in front of them.

"Min ho yah" Do-hwan said as Min ho came out of the car.

He was in the same clothes that he wore to the bed. 

"What happened?" Min ho asked.

"She saw her boyfriend kissing another girl" Do-hwan said.

Min ho signed. 

He took a look around and didn't find her. Do-hwan understood and said she was in the lawn. Min ho threw the car keys at Do-hwan and walked towards the lawn.

"What is happening here?" Bo-gum asked. He was still in shock to see The Lee Min Ho, without any connection to the person or the situation that they were in.

"I have no idea...What is he doing here?" Ji-won asked Do-hwan.

He wasn't sure what to tell them..as he himself didn't know what was going in the mind his best friend.

"Did you ever think about me? Did you ever try to reach out for me apart from that damn coffee shop? Did you ever spoke to me apart from your studies?" In-sung shouted at her.

Go-eun was shocked to hear me shouting at her.

She was the victim in this situation, still spoke to him calmly and In-sung here was shouting at her.

"I told you that I was not a very social person and I also you that my interests and mu hobbies are not very exciting....you were the one who..."

"Oh yeah but you could have tried to mingle with me...you could have..."

"Going to the parties, to the trips?....I told you my situation back then for not coming to the trip. I told you that I am not comfortable.."

"Comfortable to go with me right? But you can go with Ji-won and Bo-gum. If you aren't interested then what the hell are you doing here?" In sung asked her.

She told him that she attends for the sake of her friend's safety....she was trying to mingle and trying to learn how to socialise with people. But yet again today she is answering the same question.

"Leave me alone...please. I don't want to talk." go-eun said.

"Why? Don't have an answer for my question? I just forgot about the stupid coffee shop date and you didn't reply to my texts for two day...how childish of you Go-eun huh?" In-sung said.

He remembered about it later...yet he didn't acknowledge it to her?

"I just try to touch you and you act as if I am try to ra.." In-sung stopped himself from saying.

Go-eun could't hear anymore..she turned to leave and he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Our discussion is not finished yet" In-sung said.

This was the first time they talked for so long.

"Let go of her arm" Min ho said. He has been observing for a while now. He wanted to interrupt them when he raised his voice on her the first time. But he wanted to see what she does. To his surprise she just stood and tolerated his behaviour.

"Didn't you hear me? I said Leave her arm" Min ho said in a low deadly tone.

"Who are you?" In-sung asked turning to see who it was. He let go of Kim Go-eun's arm. It was turned red.

"You both seem to have something in common. You don't know me as well? " Min ho said sarcastically coming close to where both stood.

In-sung recognised who it was.

"See...this has nothing to do with you. She is my girlfriend. We have something to sought out. Please be on your way sir." In-sung said.

Min ho heard what he said and his anger rosed up. He didn't like the way he spoke. He looked at Go-eun who was fiddling with her fingers.

Oh this has something to do with me. He thought.

Girlfriend? Not anymore.

"Ms. Kim" He said and looked at her. She was still looking at the ground.

"Look at me" He said aloud.

She immediately looked at him. Her face eyes were filling with tears again, her face had tear strains, her nose and nose turned very red in color. He didn't like the way she looked at this moment.

"Do you want to listen to him any further?" Min ho said. He said because she wasn't speaking much and only was listening to his bullshit.

She nodded her head in a no.

"I asked you a question and I accept an answer Ms. Kim" Min ho said.

"No. I don't want to" she said looking back to the ground.

"She is my girlfriend...."

"Doesn't mean you can go against her wish" Min ho said in a serious tone and glared at him.

In-sung signed heavily and took a look at Go-eun before leaving in anger.

Go-eun was very embarrassed to face Lee min ho like this. She was surprised as well to see him here.

She turned away from him and started walking towards the gates of the club.

Min ho signed and walked behind her. Never in life he faced a situation like this.

He didn't know how to handle it. Especially how to handle a girl who was crying.

"Where are going?" Min ho asked as they came out of the pub.

It was 8PM and she was walking along the side of the road alone...crying. She didn't know he was following her.

Do-won, Bo-gum and Ji-won was exhausted waiting. When they saw In-sung coming out of the lawn they couldn't wait anymore and wanted to go into the lawn.

Do-hwan was scared to leave Kim Go-eun alone with Lee Min ho as she would be crying and in a very delicate state. Min ho wasn't a patient or soft-hearted person.

They didn't find Kim go-eun and Lee min ho in the lawn. Ji-eon got scared and started calling Go-eun, while Bo-gum kept searching.

Do-hwan called Lee Min ho.

"Where are you? Where is she?" Do-hwan asked worried.

"She walking and I am following her. I don't know where she wants to go" Min ho said in an annoyed tone.

"Min ho yah listen please don't be harsh to her. She must be very upset. Please bring her back here" Do-hwan said.

"Yeah" he said and cut the call.

"I asked you where are you going" He said and grabbed her arm to stop and turn her around.

She hissed in pain when he grabbed her on the same spot where In-sung grabbed her.

He immediately let go of her arm. His eyes fell on her arm and saw red fingerprints on it and his anger rose.

"What are you? why were silent when he was shouting at you? Why didn't you push him off when tried to hurt you?" Min ho asked her aloud without considering her current state.

Hearing to what he said made her even more sadder. She couldn't control and let go of her tears.

He realised that he just shouted at her. He cursed himself for doing that.

"Ms. Kim stop crying. Look at me....I said stop crying..how long can you cry?" Min ho signed and placed his hands in his hips. He didn't know what to do.

"Go-eun look at me" She did look at him this time.

"Please stop crying. There is really no use of crying. No matter how long you cry people who were meant to hurt you they will, people who were meant to leave you behind.....they will leave. So stop crying now" He said. Light rumbling sounds of thunder were heard and it started to drizzle.

Go-eun continued to cry. But this time she spoke.

"He said I am not expressive...I didn't understand him and only thought about myself....I did understand him...I really tried too..I just gave him some space....for the date issue...I didn't just ignore him without any reason. He wants..to go..to parties.....I should have...tried ...He...I..." She spoke while weeping. 

Though Min Ho didn't completely understand what happened between them....he listened to her very patiently, with a serious look on his face. He just understood one thing very clearly that they were not compatible.

"He shouted him...I was scared and could not stop him....I thought studying was the common ground for us....so I spoke about it...he didn't...I didn't know" She cried again.

It started to rain heavier. There wasn't any shelter to stand under. He didn't even where they were standing right now. It was a very deserted road with building which seemed like some manufacturing factories.

How brave is she to walk alone this way in this state? He thought.

"He wanted to touch me....he" 

Hearing it he didn't know what came over him....that he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He put his free hand on the side of her face and bent down to kiss her with little force. Go-eun didn't think much. This was the first time she didn't think much and just closed her eyes. Min ho saw her closing her eyes and some new kind of emotions filled him. 

Go-eun's nose was blocked due to crying and her lips were sealed with his. She placed both of her hands on his broad chest to push him lightly and sobbed out. He raised her holding her waist firmly as he could no longer bend. She stood on her toes yet she couldn't reach him well. He let go of her lips for a second, before capturing it again. Her eyes still closed. Her lips open to him. He took his time suck her lower lip and then her upper lip alternatively.

He let go off her lips after a few minutes in need of desperate breath of air. They both breathed heavily. Min ho looked at her, Go-eun's eyes still closed. He gently rubbed his thumb against her bottom lip. She wasn't crying anymore. The kiss was a good way to stop her from crying he thought.

Kim Go-eun was holding his sweatshirt tightly with her little hands. As her foot touched the ground, she opened her eyes to find a broad chest in front of her. She lifted her head to find him staring at her with a look she could not interpret. 

It was raining, they were in the middle of nowhere and she had her first kiss...

She looked away from him. She could not continue to look at him.

He smiled looking at her reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I had to stay away from writing due to my semester exams.
> 
> 6.6k words (unedited).
> 
> Let me know your views on the chapter.
> 
> I will greatly appreciate if you can upvote or leave a comment.


End file.
